Chuck Vrs A New Beginning
by gochisox
Summary: What if Jill had stayed with Chuck when he got kicked out of Stanford.  Set 5 years after Stanford where a wealthy businessman, Chuck is struggling to get over the loss of his partner and girlfriend Jill when he meets Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Ellie stormed into the room where Chuck lay on his bed, "Chuck, you're my brother and I love you, and I know you loved Jill but she is gone now. It's been 6 month since Jill had her accident, and you can't go on living like this."

Chuck frowned at his sister, "Ellie I can't do this without her, this company was our idea, we made it our own, me with the computers and her with the marketing. We made the worse moment of my life, when I got kicked out of Stanford and made it the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Chuck I know it's hard but Jill would want you to move on. She loved you, she could have left you, she had no reason to think you hadn't stolen the answers but she still stuck with you, I know you would be a mess if you didn't have her and would never be anywhere near as successful as you are now. But I also know that Jill wouldn't want you to ruin all that the two of you made, she would want you to go on without her."

Chuck nodded; a lot of what Ellie said was true, if it wasn't for Jill staying with him and helping him with the small startup computer company, he would definitely not be able to make a business. While he did the actual computer work and made the technologies, Jill did the business part of it and controlled the marketing and managing part of the company. It was made by both of them, both using their best talents to help the business become the multi-million dollar company it was now.

Chuck really just couldn't take it anymore, he finally broke down and just started crying, "Ellie, I loved her, she was my life and was going to be my wife, and I really don't think that I can do this without her."

Ellie ran over and hugged him, "Chuck just give it time I don't expect you to get over her immediately but you got to start trying. You have that interview with the LA Times and it may be a good step for you to start back up again."

Chuck sighed, "Ok sis if you really think that it will help me then I guess I will try."

"That's great I'll call the paper and tell them that you will do the interview. I got to go and meet Devon, were going out for dinner tonight."

Have fun, I'll prey there are no 30 car pileups to pull you too lovebirds away from your dinner." Laughing, Ellie walked away.

Later that night as Chuck lay in his room tinkering with one of his latest computer designs. It was supposed to be done a while ago but with Jill's accident he had stopped a lot of his work but after Ellie's talk he has decide to try and start working on a few of the projects again. As he tries to get the computer chip to work he sees his computer has a new email. Looking at the incoming number he sees that it is Bryce Larkin. Why in the world would he email me thought Chuck as he clicked on it.

All of the sudden the computer flashes a message with a line from the old computer game Zork, which he and Bryce tinkered with when they were in school, before Bryce kicked him out that is.

"The terrible troll raises his sword" says Chuck talking to himself, "What was it I attacked him with, oh yeah, attack troll with nasty knife."

The computer suddenly started showing hundreds of pictures and Chuck stared at them transfixed and after hours of flashing pictures the screen finally went blank and Chuck finally fainted.

Groaning Chuck opened his eyes to see Morgan staring back at him, "Ahh! Morgan what are you doing in my room." Morgan, his best friend his whole life, remained his best friend after the incedent in Stanford. He still had his job at the Buy More but also had an unofficial job as a tester with Chucks company. Being the head of a computer company, Chuck also wanted to get a lot of data about how his products worked and wanted data beyond just the amount that was given by test groups. The fact that Chuck trusted Morgan compleatly helped him a lot when it came to making decisions. Morgan also was totaly loyal to Chuck and would do basicaly anything for him. That dosent mean he isent annoying sometimes though.

Morgan was so excited he seemed to barley be able to control himself, "Chuck guess what I've found, the perfect birthday present for my birthday."

Chuck groaned as he felt a headache start to form in his head, "Morgan your birthday is in a month and a half."

This however didn't faze Morgan at all, "I know but this is too good to wait look at this," he said handing the still motionless Chuck a piece of paper.

As Chuck scanned the paper he suddenly realized that his headache got a lot worse, "Morgan this is a bid on eBay for one of the original jumpsuits for Tron, 30000 dollars, Morgan that is ridiculously expensive why in the world would you need that?"

Morgan stares at him as if he is insane, "to go to ComiCon of course, you know Chuck this may be the drunkest I've seen you in a while", as a look of concern hits his face he continues, "are you ok, the last time I saw you this bad was right after Jill, you ok did something happen?"

Chuck groans as he gets up "Morgan I'm fine, in fact Ellie and I talked last night and I decided that am going to start moving on.

Morgan smiles, "That's great buddy."

"Yea I think so too in fact that I'm going to go and do the interview with the LA Times, and just to tell you I didn't actually have any drinks last night." Pausing for a second, Chuck realized that something was very strange. "Actually I don't remember anything after I got an email from Bryce Larkin."

"Oh my god Chuck what if you had a seizures?" Morgan looked at him with a ton of concern, "Wait here Chuck I'll get Ellie to make sure your ok." Morgan yelled as he left.

"Wait Morgan doesn't…" Chuck trails off as Morgan had left the room. He sighed as he listened to the sounds of a door opening, Ellie screaming, Captain Awesome yelling and Morgan apologizing. Smiling Chuck gets up thinking today may actually be a pretty good day.

After a quick shower and shave, Chuck was feeling refreshed and ready to go. Although he still had a headache after a couple of aspirins he felt better as he sat down for breakfast, his butler Michael greeted him.

"Hello sir, how are you doing today?"

"Better Michael, I think am going to do that interview in LA so just a quick breakfast."

"Yes sir and if I can say it is about time." Michael was a fairly new employey but an excelent butler who also knew a ton about the wealthy and their rules and taboos, a huge asset to Chuck who knew absolutly nothing about them.

After his breakfest, Chuck got in his car and started to think about his company, Bartowski Incorparated. The company was a specilized company that focused on the advance technologys, expecialy software and computer chips. They were small for a computer company, only employing around 150 people and dident mass produce the products rather he made custom and specilized chips. They had a huge demand and were constantly expanding, that is until the accedent.

Lost in his thoughts he barely realized he was their until the driver told him. Chuck soon realized he may have made a mistake with the restaurant he had chosen as the meeting place because it was one of the favorites that Jill and he had gone to. Suddenly Chuck realized that he had to stop this way of thinking of everything in terms of Jill, finally realizing he had to move on.

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled as someone bumped into him.

"Woops sorry bout that." Chuck just stared. The person who bumped into him was a drop dead gorgeous blond with amazing features and a perfect body.

Before his brain completely short circuited he managed to stutter, "That's all right" he managed to compose himself and continued, "In fact I should be thanking you cause your bumping into me helped put a terrible line of thinking out of my mind." He smiles and extends his hand "Chuck Bartowski."

The girl smiled, "Sarah Walker."

"Nice to meet you Sarah and what are you doing here?"

Sarah smiled, "I got regected in another interview so am trying to relax, what about you?"

"Me, oh am here for an interview"

"Really with who?"

"The LA Times" says Chuck proudly.

"Wow, you must really be important or something to get an interview with the LA Times."

"Not too important I own my own computer company, Bartowski Incorporated."

Sarah frowns for a second, "Never heard of it, what do you make, like computers of what?"

Chuck smiled, it was like he was doing the interview right now except this time he was doing the interview with a gorgeous women. "No I don't make the computers, I make the parts of the computer like the software and computer chips for the computer, what do you do."

Sarah laughed, a sound Chuck thought was one of the greatest sounds he had heard in a long time. "Well I am an aspiring model, it is pretty hard to find work though, it turns out that there are a lot of women who want to become models in LA, so am kind of out of luck right now."

"Really well I'm in the position of being able to possibly help you with that situation." Chuck said smiling.

Sarah practically jumped out of chair, "Really that would be so amazing if you could do that" suddenly she stopped and frowned at Chuck, "this isn't a porn job is it?"

Chuck basically hit himself in his head, of course that's what she would have thought, a random guy comes up to her saying he has got a modeling job, she obviously thinks there's a catch, "Oh no nothing like that, it's just that you got to remember the target audience that my company has, which is basically 90% nerdy guys, so usually there are a lot of openings for models with advertising." His speech seemed to lower her fears since she started to smile again. Chuck continued, "Why don't you give me your number and after the interview I can call you up and try and see about getting a job for you."

Once again Chuck was blown away by her smile, "Ok that sounds perfect, thank you a lot." Then she did something that surprised him, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Before he could think of anything to stutter back at her she walked away. Right after she left he realized that she had actually forgot to give him her card but then checking his pocket he realized that she had put her number in it when she gave him the little kiss. Chuck smiled and thinking of what Ellie had told him last night, decided she was right and should start moving on.

* * *

As she left the restaurant Sarah frowned, that had been one of the easiest first contacts she had ever made with a target, particularly considering the fact that this man was suppose to have been transferred all of the secrets in the American government. What really concerned her was the total lack of security that she had found on him. He had a driver sure but no bodyguard, not even then he looked to be some middle age limo driver that came with the car. For a multimillionaire who specialized in producing high class security programs for computers and very advance computer chips, he had to be either the most trusting man in the world or planning some kind of trap. The fact that he seemed genuinely embarrassed when she kissed him on the cheek also surprised her, and made it too easy to slip a bug in his pocket, that coupled with the fact that the card that she gave him had been slightly irradiated to make it tractable made her confident that he could be easily found, she now put her focus on finding the actual computer where the intersect had been downloaded to.

As she got in the car again she remembered last night when she heard what Bryce had done. She cried silently as she realized how Bryce, the person she thought loved her, had betrayed her and their country. She had thought that he had loved her but not only hadn't he had gone and betrayed the country and everything they had fought for. She didn't waste any time trying to think of reasons for what he did, it didn't matter why he did it, the simple fact was he had become a traitor and that's what mattered. She finally got to Chucks house and put on her mask and ninja suit on, she had to be silent because she saw security cameras around the building. Looking around she plotted the best way to infiltrate the building and put her plan into motion.

Silently she went and jumped over the fence; staying low she ran from tree to tree dodging the view of the camera until she finally came to the house. As she looked at the window, she saw that there was one guy in their according to her information it was Michael, a butler. She decided he was no threat and decided to wait for guy to leave. When he left the room, she decided it was time to act.

Using a window cutter she made a small hole in the window and then unlocked it from the inside and stealthily stepped inside. Hugging the wall she moved upstairs and quietly went to the room where the computer was located. Getting to the room she silently opened the door and unplugged the computer. Walking down the stairs she was startled by a yell, "What are you doing here", Sarah looked up to see the Michael and someone else who was short and had a beard. She set the computer down on the stair and prepared to fight the two of them.

The one with a beard acted first, throwing a book at her which she easily deflected off his face followed by a blocked bowl to the stomach. Yelling, the beard man started running to her with a golf club. Sarah easily blocked the swing, grabbed the club and knocked out the bearded guy with hit. She then turned her attention to the butler, Michael and immediately had to dodge to the left as he had pulled out a desert eagle, one of the most powerful handguns in existence. As she moved he fired 2 shots right at where she was and to her horror both hit the computer. She now realized that the mission was a complete failure and ran out of the window, dodging the bullets as she ran. As she got out of the house and back to her car she started it immediately and as she drove away she got her phone out and called Director Graham. When he

"Hello sir, there's been a problem with the mission, the butler Michael is actually military trained, he was armed with a desert eagle and fired in the way that is taught in the marines. I am sure that he was in the marines, the destroyed the computer and I barely escaped with my life."

Director Graham looked very concerned, "Are you positive about him being military, we have his full history and there is nothing on it about being in the military."

Sarah thought about it for a second before answering, "I can't be 100% sir but I have trained with the marines a lot and his whole demeanor and definitely his shooting were military, and one other thing sir, I can't be sure but I think he may have purposely fired at the computer and not just me."

Graham paused for a second thinking of this newest development, "Ok Agent Walker I'm aborting this mission, there's too many unknowns on the mission and it's too risky, if the computer is destroyed the loose end is Bartowski, and the NSA is sending in Casey to take care of that."

Sarah was shocked, Casey was a killer, a wet works specialist who had nothing against killing anyone in his way, and Sarah couldn't believe they were giving up on this mission so soon, especially with a guy that seemed like an actual nice guy. She decided that orders or no orders, she was going to try and figure this thing out before Casey came with his shoot first and ask questions later mentality.

With that in mind she got out her locating device and drove off to have a surprise meeting with Chuck again.

As Chuck left the interview he thought it went pretty good. He was able to announce the launch of his new software and point out a couple of the reviews that said it was some of the most advance and best software available outside of military tech. The interviewer was surprisingly knowledgeable with computer technology and was able to ask some very good questions.

* * *

The only part of the whole situation that seemed to be strange was that the interviewer was not the journalist who asked for the interview. When he mentioned this to the interviewer, he was told that the journalist was now covering the unveiling of the newest car, supposedly one that would revolutionize the car industry by making alternative fuel car both cheap and stylish.

When the interviewer mentioned this, Chuck had what he could only describe as a brain spasm where he saw what he thought was a sunflower and then some pictures of explosives. Shaking off the random moment Chuck thanked the interviewer and started to go to his car.

As he was leaving he got a frantic call for Morgan.

"Hey Morgan what's up? By the way the interview went great."

"Chuck thank god you answered, you'll never believe what just happened, someone tried to rob the house."

Chuck was shocked, "What, is anyone hurt, and why would they rob our house, I don't put the chips there, I leave them in the office." Chuck was really worried as he waited for Morgan to reply to his question.

"Well I have a slight concussion but nothing else, me and Michael caught the guy with your computer and he knocked me out after I attacked him but Michael had a gun and shot at him he got away but am sorry to say your computer is busted."

"Morgan do you think I care about that at all, you get to the hospital and I'll be right their ok."

"No Chuck, Ellie is here and she promised to look at me see if am ok, I've already called the police you go and celebrate, I'm fine." Chuck knew better than to argue with him, especially if Ellie had promised to look at the injury, Morgan would do anything to get Ellie to look at him, so instead he went to one of his favorite bars to celebrate.  
As he started to get into his car he heard someone yell his name and as he looked over he saw the girl he had met earlier come up.

"Hey Sarah right, how are you doing" Chuck lit up, seeing a familiar face at a time he definitely needed one.

"Am ok, just got rejected for another bid, how did the interview go?"

"Ok, but I just learned that my house got robbed and my best friend got a concussion." Chuck saw something flicker on Sarah's face that looked almost like regret but it was only for a second and it immediately changed to shock.

"Oh my god is he ok?"

"Yea he will be but it's pretty scary, but I'm more interested in what happened to you, how could anyone be stupid enough to not hire you as a model, you are definitely hot enough to be one."

Sarah smiled and Chuck felt his stomach lurch again, "Thanks but that's not what the people complain about, they are more concerned with the fact am not anorexic so they say thanks but no thanks." Sarah shrugged, "that's the way the business is I guess, my only option now is to go and find a gym."

Chuck is shocked, Sarah looks perfect the way he is and he finally decides to just go for it, "A second option is to not go to the gym, accept you will never be anorexic and go out to dinner with me."

Sarah laughed, which made Chuck hopeful, "Well even if it is the last thing that the modeling agencies want, I like you Chuck so sure, one date will be fine."

Chuck was ecstatic about the answer that Sarah had given him, he was actually pretty surprised by how much he liked her, being rich it was very common for him to interact with beautiful women yet none of them had had this much of an affect since Jill, the more he thought about it the surer he was that this was the first women since Jill he actually liked. "Since its already dinnertime would you care to go right now?"

"Am I really dressed good enough for dinner in the kind of places you usually go to?" She was only wearing a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt but to Chuck; she looked like she had was wearing the most beautiful gown ever.

"Well my usual places are like Applebee's or Chilies, am not that fancy of a guy, and am not that big of a fan of the fancy restaurants, so what do you say, yes?"

"Ok Chuck lets do it" The two of them choose the closes restraint that either of them had heard about, which turned out to be a local Italian restaurant.

As they got to their seats, Chuck smiled at Sarah and she smiled back, and for the first time in 6th months, Chucks thoughts of Jill were completely out of his head.

* * *

Chuck thought that the dinner went great. Sarah was a great listener and had some great stories of her own too. In fact she was just finishing up a story about this one modeling agencies obsession with perfection when she suddenly stopped and gave a weird look and said, "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom, be back soon." She said as she hurried off.

Chuck nodded and asked the waitress for the check while waiting for her to return. Then suddenly he heard one of the people at a nearby table talking about the car show. "Yeah I heard that the head of Ford and Senator Swayze were both going to be there, also Sheik al-Shawali…" When Chuck heard this he had another one of the head spasms, which reminded him of a camera flash. This time he saw a building and then a rap sheet of an Middle Eastern guy followed by a picture of oil rig and an explosion. Chuck head was still spinning when Sarah came back.

Sarah was also enjoying the dinner a lot. She had come here expecting to have a tense meeting with her using all the skills she had learned to extract basic information. Instead what she got was the opposite, Chuck was a nice, funny and honest man who gave away information that most spies would need to be tortured for days to give up. She almost immediately revised her assessment of him and realized he was not a spy and that he knew nothing of spying.

She was actually having fun when she noticed the man in the suit enter the restaurant. She immediately recognized him as an NSA and realized they were coming to clean the mission.

She quickly said excuse me o Chuck and went to the back, near where the man she saw come in was. While moving when she saw two more agents converge on her location.

When out of sight from Chuck and the other restraint patrons, she moved. She gave the first guy a punch to the stomach that doubled him over followed by a quick knee to the face. The other two moved into action, with one lunging at her and the other reaching for a gun.

Sarah sidestepped the lunging man and reached the gun, where a push on a pressure point. This was followed by a twist that broke his wrist and elbowed him in the face. The third man started to attack by now and Sarah spends a frantic moment blocking and dodging his punches.

He finally overextended himself and she exploited it, knocking him out with a 1, 2 punch.

With it finally over, Sarah realized she was out of time and had to get Chuck out of their now.

When Sarah came back, Chuck was very surprised by the look on her face. She was dead serious with a kind of intensity he had never seen before.

"Sarah what's hap-" before he could finish Sarah grabbed his hand and pushed him out the door.

"Chuck give me the keys" Sarah yelled in a commanding voice, and the scared and confused Chuck numbly gave her the keys. She ran to the car and immediately put the pedal down and sped away. While she did this Chuck stared blankly at the front window and prayed that the seatbelt was strong and wondered what was going on.

Just as he was about to ask, a giant jeep hurled toward them and Sarah barley managed to avoid it by sharply turning into oncoming traffic. After a few frantic seconds of driving in which Chuck was screaming for his life finally ended when Sarah managed to get in the right lane and managed to regain control. Chuck finally had enough.

"What the hell is going on" Chuck screams and Sarah tenses up again, before finally deciding he deserved an answer.

"As you probably realized, I'm not actually an aspiring model" Chuck nodded, "Well I'm actually a CIA agent."

"Why is the CIA after me, what did I do?" Chuck asked understandably confused.

"It's because of Bryce Larkin."

"Bryce Larkin from Connecticut is a spy?" Chuck was amazed, that was the last thing he expected.

"A rouge spy, he stole a ton of government secrets and sent them to you, did he contact you recently?" Sarah asked.

"Well yeah but it was just some really bad pictures" Chuck said, not understanding what the big deal was.

"You looked at them" Sarah was shocked and a bit concerned. If he saw the pictures he could have all of the American government's secrets in his head.

Just then she looked out the window and was the jeep come heading right towards them. The little Toyota Avalon they were driving got hit full force and was totaled while the jeep slowed down and a man got out. Fully expecting Casey to come out and finish the job she was shocked when Michael, the butler stepped out of the car with an assault rifle. By the look on his face, Chuck was just as shocked.

"Give me Chuck and I'll let you live." Michael moved closer and Sarah readied her gun. Michael continued to talk, "I was just here to steal the computer technology but when I was you when you read about the car show and our plan with the new car."

When Michael said that Chuck immediately had another of what he decided to call a flash, he saw a bomb placed in the engine of the new car and a giant explosion. Chuck was now shocked since he knew what it meant and yelled at Michael.

"You're planning on bombing the car show, destroying the car and making it seem like an accident to stop the growth of alternative fuel cars" Chuck was shocked, this man was willing to kill hundreds of people for what, some money.

Michael was smiling, "Well this thing is even more interesting than I imagined. It's in your head; imagine the amount of money you'll fetch on the market." He paused for a second before continuing, "On second thought, I think I'll give you to my superiors, they will definitely appreciate the gift."

He walks up to Sarah and is about to aim the gun at her head when a shot rings out and Michael falls down. Turning around, Sarah sees John Casey walking up with his team. He kicks the gun away from the dead man and turns his gun on Chuck.

"Wait Casey, don't shoot him, he has the whole Intersect in his head."

Casey grunted, "I heard that guy talk Sarah, and I'm not stupid." With that he shot the seatbelt that was holding Chuck in the car. Pointing at one of the other agents he said, "You, hold this moron here, the rest of you follow me we got to get to the show and stop that bomb." Sarah agreed with Casey on this one, there was no way they could risk the Intersect by putting him in the same area as the bomb.

Chuck on the other hand had different ideas, "Wait let me go, and none of you have any idea where the bomb is beside me, I'm the only one who can stop it." Casey and Sarah just stared at him both knowing he was right but neither wanting to acknowledge it. Then with a simple shrug Casey and Sarah agreed to bring Chuck.

"Ok let's go Chuck, but stay in the car when we get there." Sarah told Chuck in the most commanding voice she could. Chuck nodded, happy to be able to go with her.

The three of them got in Casey's car and speed to the show. When they got their both Casey and Sarah wanted Chuck to stay in the car, but since neither of them knew where the car was or what to do to disarm the bomb they had to take him along.

When they got to the room the place was packed, since this was the main attraction the room was packed. Using their ids they managed to get to the front of the room and got the hood off. Inside the car was at least 300 pounds of C4. The room exploded, with everyone trying to move as far away from the explosives as possible while the security guards tried to keep order.

The three of them tried to ignore the pandemonium around them and keep focused on stopping the bomb. The C4 was all attached to a computer that had a timer that was counting down from 2 and a half minutes.

Casey and Sarah started a gigantic argument about the best way to defuse the bomb and how to save the people, Chuck on the other hand focused on the computer itself. He looked at it and realized that it was one of the computers that had his software, suddenly he knew what to do.

As Chuck is reaching for the computer Casey grabs his hand, "And what do you think your doing."

"Look this computer may have my software, it is one of the types that support it, if it does have it, I know for sure I can stop it."

"Look Casey this is our best chance, and he does own a company that deals with computers," Sarah explains, she has decided to trust Chuck, if she made the wrong choice it's not really like she would have time to regret the decision.

"Ok fine" Casey backs up and then addressing Chuck, "Just don't screw up ok, I like my life."

Chuck looks at the computer and gets the hard drive open. Sure enough one of his computer chips has been used in the computer. With 20 seconds left he types in a control code that is to shut down the mainframe in case of a virus. The computer than has a message which says no viruses detected and Chuck types in the master security code put in all of his chips. The code tells the computer to shut down immediately and it does just that, with only 1.2 seconds left.

When the computer finally stops Chuck collapses from stress and while Casey gives of no emotion, Sarah comes over and with a very nice smile says, "Great job Chuck"

He is too weary to even think of anything to say and just then all of the excitement and shocks from the day finally show and he collapses to the ground exhausted.

* * *

When Chuck woke up he woke to yelling. When he get up, he sees Casey and Sarah yelling at each other's face.

"He's coming with me." Casey yells at Sarah.

"No, you saw what if it's not a fluke, he could be helpful." Sarah counters.

"It's too dangerous, there's too many variable, his friends, family, it would be better if he was safe in a little cell."

Chuck listens to this shocked. They are saying its best to stick him in an underground bunker for the rest of his life; this is something he will never left happen. "No way, there is no way that I'm going to some stupid hole for the rest of my life."

Sarah and Casey stared at each other before Sarah finally decides to answer, "Chuck, it is not really like that. This is for your safety, you are possibly the most important man in America, and we got to think of your protection before anything." Sarah hoped that this argument would convene him but as she thought, he ignored it.

"No way, I don't care about that I care about my family and my friends, in fact, if what you say is true and I am that important then you can't really do anything without me, and I say am staying here, ok." Sarah knew what that Chuck meant, and also knew that what he said was true.

"Ok Chuck, we will have to discuss this but for now go home, well watch you and keep you safe while trying to figure out what to do." Casey nodded, surrendering to the idea.

"OK since were agreed on that, we have to go to the debriefing with General Beckman and Director Graham, let's go Moron", said Casey as he started to drag Chuck to the car and back to the temporary base.

When they got their they got the General and Director on the line after explaining what happened and what Chuck had told them, they had to stay there for another couple minutes while the two agency leaders decided what to.

Chuck was very concerned with what the two of them would decide, this was his life. If they decided to put him in the bunker, there would be nothing that he could do to stop them.

Sarah sensed that Chuck was on the verge of an emotional breakdown and went over to him. She squeezed his shoulder and said, "don't worry about it Chuck, they're not going to lock you up ok." Chuck nodded but still seemed pretty worried, she was about to say something else when the general started to talk.

"We've decided that we'll allow you to stay here for now." As she was saying this Beckman had to try to keep her face composed and it was obvious to everyone there that she didn't agree with the decision. Chuck was so relieved with the answer that he gave a hug to Sarah.

After a couple awkward seconds they both pulled apart and looked away nervously. While on the outside she maintained an awkward look, she was actually happy about the hug.

General Beckman continued with the debriefing, "While we will allow you to keep your current life we will need some extra security measures. The fact is that your Butler, Michael has turned out to be a rogue NSA agent." At that Casey leaned forward and seemed to be shocked. "The thing that we have decided is to increase the security; we have decided that you will hire a full time security team to be headed by the former NSA major John Casey."

At this statement both Casey and Sarah were shocked, Casey was amazed, "So you want me to go into a mission with no alias, go in with my real history." Casey was really shocked and had never heard of this kind of thing happening before. He had never been in a mission without a cover and was worried about it. Beckman and Graham were both positive this was the best thing to do.

"Your life is a perfect cover for a high class security guard. Privet body guard is a common job for ex-military. No one will think it surprising that a multi-millionaire in a high tech field that just had an attempted robbery from an employee has decided to get a couple body guards."

Although he was unsure of what they were going to do, Casey decided that the arguments of the commanders were sound and decided to do it, he knew the importance of Chuck and felt it was a necessary risk. "Very well General, I'll do it, but if I could can I request my team."

"Of course Major, we plan on having a 4 person team; you can get the final details and persons latter."

"What about me general" Sarah asks. For some reason she is very nervous about this cover, usually it doesn't matter, it's usually simply a job but for this one she is worried.

Director Graham answers, "This is a very hard choice and we want Chuck to make it. We know of the situation with Jill, and we are not sure about how you want this to go Chuck. We don't know if your family will buy you getting over the death of Jill and have a new girlfriend."

Chuck answers, "Wait am confused what does the fact that I don't have a girlfriend have to do with anything?" When Chuck looks at Sarah he sees she is obviously trying to hold something in, which confuses him more.

Graham answers, "The cover we were thinking of supplying you with was to have Sarah as your girlfriend" Chuck stares at Sarah with obvious embarrassment as both Sarah and Casey smile. "However, if you don't think that you could convince people Sarah is your girlfriend then we will have to revise the cover and make her your secretary this is however a less attractive option due to the limited amount of time she could spend with you. In the end it is your decision and we will abide by it, so what do you choose?"

Sarah was very surprised by this, usually the cover was decided and the asset had no choice in the matter. It showed just how important he was if he was being able to choose his cover.

Chuck for his part knew of the importance of this, it would have repercussions for the rest of his life, and although he knew which cover he wanted, he couldn't say it without letting Sarah have her choice. "Sarah which cover would you want?"

"Chuck this isn't my choice, it's yours."

"Sarah your wrong there, this isn't just me, this is also going to be your life, so what do you say, do you think, can you be my girlfriend?"

Sarah smiled, even if it was just a cover, the fact he had asked her what she wanted was amazing, and although a small thing for most people to her it was a huge thing. Many of the people she protected had thought of her as nothing more that background, not a person.

The fact he actually asked her what her opinion was made the answer easier, "If you want, I will be your girlfriend, but the choice is still up to you."

Chuck smiled and Sarah smiled back, looking back at the General he said, "Well general, I think I just got a new girlfriend."

With the covers finally decided, Chuck could finally go home. When he got their his family and friends were waiting for him. He knew that these people were there for him and would always be there for him. He was upset at first when he heard he couldn't tell them anything, but then Sarah came over and explained it all to him, and she convinced him that this was the best was to keep them safe so he agreed. As he walked into the room, he braced for the explosion.

Ellie came first, "What the hell happened, I was so worried, I heard something about gunshots and Michael being killed," She finished with her rambling, and then asked the only question she really cared about, "Chuck are you ok? "He smiled and hugged Ellie, then Morgan and even Captain Awesome.

Chuck decided this was as good of a time to tell them and started to tell them his first cover story, "Guys this is what I've heard, Michael was actually a robber who was trying to get the chips", Chuck explained as Ellie gasped, "He and his partner were going to rob my computer but when they saw Morgan they had to improvise so they shot the computer and ran away. Michael later tried to kidnap me to get the info when I was in the city."

Morgan interrupted him, "how did you get away?"

Chuck smiled, "what Michael didn't know was I had hired a bodyguard after the robbery, it was going to be temporary but when I nearly got kidnapped, I think am making it permanent." When he said that Ellie looked extremely happy, she had been telling him to get protection for a while.

Morgan however, was a little less happy. "Chuck, I could have been your bodyguard, why not me."

"Morgan, were you a former marine and then NSA agent?"

"No"

"Well John was"

With that Morgan shut up, while both Ellie and Captain were both very impressed. Ellie however saw a hole in the story, "Wait Chuck, why were you in the city?"

After thinking about it for a couple minutes he decided he should tell her. "Well, I was actually on a date." When Ellie heard this she gave a happy yell and ran over to hug him. At the same time Morgan told him congratulation while Devon said Awesome.

"You cannot throw that at me and just move on, who is she and what is she like." Ellie was so excited that she was acting like a ten year old, but Chuck really couldn't blame her, he hadn't been on a date in six months so she would obviously be interested.

In the monitoring station, Sarah also was interested, wanting to see how her new boyfriend described her. Chuck had also figured that Sarah was listening so he took a couple minutes figuring out the perfect thing to say. He finally thinks he has it and answers. "Her name is Sarah Walker and she is an aspiring model," At that Morgan snorted and Chuck gave him an angry glare. "So continuing, I meet her right before the interview and we hit it off, so we decided to go out to dinner after I was done."

Ellie interrupted, "Chuck that's all nice but the one thing that I want to know is, do you like her?"

Sarah leaned in as Chuck answered, "Yes I do"

Ellie gave another of her giant smiles, "That is all I need to know for now, am really happy for you, when are you seeing her again."

"A couple days I think, am not sure."

"That's great; I really hope you two work out."

"Ok sis, it's been a long day, I think am going to bed"

"Ok see ya Chuck." Ellie said while walking back to the rooms where she and Devon lived. Since the house had over 5 bedrooms, Chuck had no problem with allowing Ellie and Devon live with him while they liked it since it was very close to the hospital where they work.

As they walked away Chuck remembered to tell them something else, "Oh Ellie I nearly forgot, my new bodyguard is coming tomorrow so don't be surprised if a team will come to do renovations or something."

"Ok Chuck I'll remember."  
As Chuck goes asleep in his room, he starts to dream and just as Sarah is putting up the listening mike, she hears the sleeping Chuck whisper her name. After listening for a few more minutes she takes of the receiver, with a smile shining on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter and I'm still not sure what I'm really doing, I just like to write and love Chuck. Anyone who has any advice I would be glad to take it and every review is appreciated.

I also realized its hard to find time to write at college for fun so updates may come at random times, probably not that concestent.

I also wanted to try and add characters from the show in the story so I made small parts for Hannah and Lou.

I read something about beta reader but dont know how that works so could someone tell me please, thanks.

* * *

Chuck woke up to yelling, and sprang out of his bed to figure out what was going on. As he walks downstairs he groans at the scene he sees. Casey and Ellie were both yelling at each other's faces at the entrance of the house.

"No for the last time no." Ellie yells at Casey.

"Miss, this is my job, I know what is a needed and what is not, and this is needed." Casey is very calm for the situation, Chuck thinks, realizing Casey will act like a bodyguard in every way.

As Ellie start to yell at Casey again Chuck realizes it's time to step in, "Ok what's going on, Casey you've been here for five minutes and your already got people hating you, by the way, my sister is not a security threat."

Casey grunts, "Yes sir." He has decided that he must be as professional as possible as bodyguard, even if the guy he is guarding is an annoying pipsqueak. He was a professional and will act like one.

"So what's the problem you two?"

"Look at what he's trying to bring into the house Chuck, look" Ellie points at what Casey is carrying and sees that it's a couple large guns. Chuck is furious at Casey.

"No guns, I hate guns and there's no way your storing them in my house. When you're in the house you can have them on you but don't store them here, is that clear?" Casey is amazed, he is a trained spy who has meet some of the most dangerous people in the world but the look on Chucks face now was one of the most intense looks he had ever seen. The only thing he could do was nod. Ellie sighs happy that the guns won't be in the house.

"All right that's that, Casey, have your men finish this, we have to go to work."

"Yes sir ready when you are." Chuck smiles, enjoying the fact he is in command, at least in public. Casey on the other hand is very close to hitting Chuck, realizing that this could be the worst cover he'd ever had.

As they head to the new car Chuck whistles. Instead of the car he had, a simple Toyota, he is now the owner of an armored Hummer, Chuck then flashes and realizes that not only is it armored, it is on the same level as the presidential limo. "Get in" Casey said grouchily, basically shoving Chuck into the car. When they were in, Casey grabbed Chuck by the throat. "Listen Chuck, my job is to protect you, and I am going to do that, I always do my job, however, if you keep making it so I can't do my job, I will make it very difficult on you, got it?"

Casey said this with so much intensity that Chuck was petrified and feared for his life. The only thing he could do was stare straight ahead and weakly shake his head. Satisfied with Chucks answer Casey started driving to the factory.

When they finally got to the office Casey was impressed by the security. It was a modern building with security guards, a guarded gate to get in and many security cameras. Casey looked at everything with a critical eye and actually liked the security. "Well Chuck I must say I'm impressed. Compared to what your house had, this place has functional security."

Chuck enjoyed the praise, even if it was an insult at the same time. "Thanks, this is where the security is actually necessary, we store all of the chips and programs in there, and they're worth millions of dollars so security is understandably tight." Casey nodded approvingly.

As they went inside the building Casey noticed that Chuck had one of the best memories he had ever seen. Every single person that Chuck saw he was able to greet by name and most of the time he was able to ask personal questions about their family too.

By the time that the two of them got to his office, Casey was fairly happy with the security in the building, it was very good for a company this size although the fact they were in a high tech business was the probable reason.

"Hello Chuck, who's that" Casey looks and sees a very attractive women sitting at a desk.

"Hey Hannah this is my new bodyguard John Casey, Casey this is my secretary Hannah." John remembered reading her file last night, a computer expert, she seemed to be overly qualified for the job of secretary and seemed to have more a role of manager then secretary, helping the company run smoothly.

"Hey John, nice to meet you," Says Hannah shaking his hand, fairly strong grip for a secretary John thought.

"Nice to meet you to."

Turning back to Chuck, Hannah got right back to business, "You have to look over the new schematics that research just made and have to give final approval for the newest ad campaign, also, you have lunch with Marcus Theodore."

At the sound of his name Chuck promptly flashed, seeing a picture of a camel followed by some pictures of a man shaking hands with military men, then pictures of a computer chip and a large missile. When this happened, Casey knew exactly what happened while Hannah just thought he had a headache.

"You ok Chuck, do you need an aspirin?" Chuck needed to talk to Casey so he nodded and she moved to get an aspirin.

The second she left the room Casey started to question him, "Ok Chuck what did you see?"

"This sucks, the guy who I thought was going to become a major investor in the company turns out to be a major arms dealer who is using my computer chips to help make guidance chips for missiles."

"Are you sure Chuck?"

"Yup, at least the Intersect is."

"Ok I have to get the General this information, you go on with your normal day and I'll contact the general." Casey says as he starts to leave the room.

"Wait Casey, what do I do about the meeting, he's a murderer."

"So am I" Casey pauses for a second to try and think of an answer that would ease Chucks mind, "Sarah did you hear that?"

"Yea Casey I did." Sarah rolls her eyes, "You go and talk to the general I'll try and calm down Chuck."

"Ok" Casey liked the idea; he wouldn't have to talk to the moron but Chuck still gets good information, the best of both worlds.

"Casey, wait do you have any advice?" Casey smiled.

"Yes, don't mention missiles, the fact he's an arms dealer or the fact you know every government secret." And with that he walked out the room.

"Not helpful" yelled Chuck as Casey left.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed fairly normally, Chuck did his work while dreading the lunchtime meeting. John had come in and told him that the general had ordered Chuck to keep the regular meeting and just make it seem as normal as possible.

With just over an hour left before the meeting Hannah called him, "Chuck a girl named Sarah is calling"

"Put her through" Chuck said, very excited about the fact that his new girlfriend was calling.

"Hey Chuck, I heard that you need some advice on having lunch with Marcus."

"How did you know about that?"

"Your watch, it has a communicator in it."

"That means everything I say you guys hear, isn't that a breach of privacy"

"Chuck this really isn't the best time to go over this, you need to focus on this meeting, and afterwards we can discuss it all you want ok?" Chuck thought about it and decided that seemed fair.

"Fine, what am I supposed to do."

"The major thing is to not panic, relax and make it seem like a normal lunch meeting."

"But this isn't a normal meeting. Sarah, this guy is an arms dealer. He kills people, without a second thought and you want me to go to lunch with this guy?" Sarah didn't know what to say because the way he just described the arms dealer could easily be used to describe her to.

"Chuck doesn't worry about it" but it was obvious to here that he was already freaking out, and that he wouldn't be able to have this lunch with Marcus alone. After a couple seconds, she realized what she had to do.

"Chuck this is what I want you to do, call your secretary and make the reservations for three, I'll join you at lunch and try to get the information and make sure nothing happens to you."

Sarah could hear Chuck's relived sigh on the other side of the line, smiling, Sarah realized she had definitely made the right call and even admitted to herself that she was kind of looking forward to the lunch with Chuck.

When Sarah got off the line Chuck felt a lot better, the fact that she was going to be there to support him, and probably kick anyone's ass if they attacked him helped calm his nerves. He was so relieved that he nearly forgot to call Hannah and actually tell her to increase the reservation. "Hannah, I want you to add another plate for my lunch with Marcus"

"Sure but who's it for"

"My girlfriend Sarah"

"Wait a second, you can't just pull that out of thin air and move on."

"Sorry Hannah I need to go to that meeting, you can meet her later if that will satisfy your curiosity."

"Fine if that's the best you can do I guess I'll take it, although you have to tell me about her tomorrow."

"Deal"

As Chuck gets in his car to go to the restaurant he gets pulled back, "Where do you think you going?" Chuck turns around and sees John standing there with an angry look on his face.

"I'm going to the meeting with Marcus, isn't that what you want to happen."

"Yes but I'm going with you."

"Why, Sarah's gonna be there, I don't think we need that much backup."

Casey hit him on the back of the head, which may have been the most painful thing that ever happened to Chuck in his life. "The reason I'm going to the meeting is that it's my job, I'm your bodyguard and need to guard you. That requires when you go somewhere I go there to." When he saw the look on Chucks face he added, "Don't worry I won't go in with you I'll stay in the car."

The car ride to the restaurant was very strange. At first Chuck tried to ask questions but every answer was the same, a grunt. Then the second that he tried to turn on the radio Casey turned it off claiming he needed to concentrate and look for tails. So for the majority of the drive, the two of them sat in silence, something that Chuck really hated.

By the time they actually got to the restaurant, he was actually looking forward to the meeting if only to relive the boredom. When they finally got to the restaurant Sarah was waiting for them.

When Chuck got out of the car Sarah ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey Sarah, how are you doing."

"Give me a kiss" Sarah whispered.

"What"

"For our cover, give me a kiss"

Chuck leaned in and gave her a tiny peck on her cheek. Sarah rolled her eyes, grabbed Chuck and gave him an actual kiss. "Let's go Chuck." Numbly Chuck followed Sarah into the restaurant.

* * *

The waitress showed the two of them to the table where Marcus was already sitting down, "Hello Chuck, how are you, and who is this lovely lady?" Sarah pretended to blush but was actually rolling her eyes at the corny line that she had heard a million times. Chuck for his part was surprised when he felt anger towards Marcus even though Sarah wasn't his real girlfriend.

"That's my new girlfriend Sarah Walker."

"Chuck congratulation, it is really good to see you moving on and may I say it is very nice to meet you Sarah."

"Nice to meet you too Marcus," As Marcus goes to shake Sarah's hand, Chuck sees a tattoo of a lion and gun on Marcus arm. Chuck promptly flashed on it. He saw a South African elite military unit during the Apartheid and a mercenary group for hire since then. He also saw deals with some of the world's foremost terrorist groups and a picture of a massacre in a village that Marcus seemed to have caused.

"So Chuck how have you been, I know how hard it was on you when Jill died but you seem to be getting back on track."

"Thanks it's been hard Marcus but I'm trying." Chuck manages to stutter out.

As the talk continued Chuck continued to get more and more nervous, simply because of the fact that Marcus seemed so normal. Even Sarah, an expert who had meet with plenty of arms dealers on her many missions, was surprised by the cool of Marcus; if Chuck hadn't flashed they would have never suspected him of being in anything illegal.

As she thought of this, Marcus started to discuss the investment deal and Sarah knew that she had to try and get as much information from him as possible now, before Chuck cracked, "So I was just wondering, how do you decide what businesses to invest in?" She asked as innocently as possible.

Marcus decided to humor her, "Well I usually have people look at the market conditions to find the market fields that are growing, then look at companies that seem like they're gonna have a good return and growth rate."

"So you must think that Chucks company is very special, to invest that much money in it, or are you just super rich?"

"What do you mean" asked a visibly confused Marcus.

"You're spending like 75 million dollars for ten percent of the company, you must really have faith in the company if you will spend that much money on it."

Marcus laughed, "No, the money is not all mine, I am the manager of an investment group, I find the companies to invest in and my clients usually supply most of the capital."

"That's pretty cool, are you good at your job?"

"Yea, I'm very good, most of my investments report a positive gain."

By now Chuck had realized what Sarah was getting at and decided to try and help. "You know this gives me an idea, if you are as good as you say you are, maybe we can make a different deal."

Marcus leans forward, "I'm listening."

"How about we try and make it so that instead of getting the money directly can put some of the money in the companies that you invest in?" Sarah smiled; he got the message she was trying to send with her questions, if they could find the companies that Marcus was invested in, they could probably find other fronts for terrorist groups. She was amazed at how easily Chuck was getting through the situation and realizes there may be hope for him yet.

Marcus meanwhile is thinking over what Chuck just said. "Well I can't give you a 100% guarantee but I am basically positive that the other investors will allow this, you would be a welcome addition, most of the group is bankers or professional investors, your expertise would be invaluable." What he doesn't add is the fact this will make it a lot easier to get the computer chips they need.

Chuck smiles, "that would be super, but one more thing, could you give me a list of some of your investors so I can call them and ask a couple questions?"

After thinking about it for a couple seconds, Marcus decided to give him the list, after all this was a very rich and powerful man that could easily be of use in the future. "That would be fine, here is a list of them." He said handing Chuck a piece of paper. Chuck immediately handed it to Sarah, not wanting to flash on anyone in the middle of the meeting

"Thank you Marcus, how about we finish this meeting after you talked to the rest of the investors?"

"That would be fine, how about tomorrow?"

"That will be fine." Says Marcus as he and Chuck shake hands.

As Sarah and Chuck left the restaurant Sarah grabbed Chucks hand. "Great job Chuck, you got a lot more than I ever thought possible."

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence Sarah."

"I'm not joking Chuck, all I expected was for you to barely get through a simple meeting, but not only did you get through it you managed to get a list of possible terrorist and will have a meeting where you can get possible fronts for terrorist organizations. That is unbelievable for your first mission."

"You gave me too much credit, if it wasn't for you I never would have been able to do it, you saved me from freezing and led me to the right questions so you actually did everything Sarah."

"No, this was your mission, I was backup, the credit is yours and I'll tell the commander the same thing."

"Thanks Sarah." Said Chuck as they got to the car where Casey was waiting.

"So how did it go?" As Sarah fills Casey in on how the mission went, Chuck got in the back seat and thought about what Sarah said. He was surprised by what she said but he was also happy, the fact that Sarah, a veteran agent would complement him was surprising. The more he thought about it the more he realized that this whole thing may not be the worst thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

After the mission Sarah was in the briefing with Beckman and Graham, Beckman was speaking, "Congratulations Agent Walker, your handling of Chuck in the mission has been excellent. The mission succeeded beyond our wildest expectations. We've already found four alias of known terrorist on the list of people Chuck was able to get from Marcus and expect to find more. However, the most important thing is still getting the list of companies, the fact we know who may be terrorist is one thing, finding possible locations for them is another altogether."

"Yes general"

Graham started to talk "We need you to make sure that Chuck is ready for this mission tomorrow, getting that information could be extremely important, and we want to make sure that the mission goes as smoothly as the last one did, is that understood Agent Walker."

"Yes Commander."

Beckman continued, "Just remember that Chuck has no training of any kind and is the most important intelligence asset this country has ever seen. You must do everything in your power to keep him safe, is that understood."

"Yes general"

"Good, now bring in Major Casey so he can discuss the new security arrangements of Chuck."

"Yes sir," said Sarah leaving the room. When she got out of the room she told Casey to go in and then sat down with Chuck. "Hey Chuck, how are you doing?"

"About as well as can be expected, what did the general say?"

"She said that you did amazing, especially for your first mission."

"That was just a business meeting, I've done a ton of them, and I nearly froze up, you saved the mission, not me."

Sarah stared at him, is that really what he thought? "Chuck I may have helped you but this was your mission. You got the meeting and convinced him to give up the list, that wasn't me that was you ok, if I had asked for that list he would have shot us both." Sarah hoped that would convince Chuck to be more confident in his ability.

"Ok" Chuck said.

"Don't underestimate yourself, you can do this, now let's go, we got to work on our cover date."

"Why?"

Sarah was thrown back, "What do you mean?" she asked, visibly confused.

"Why can't we just say what happened?"

"Chuck we can't tell them anything, it's too dangerous."

"I know that, why can't we just say we hung out at your apartment."

Sarah thought about it for a second then shook her head, "it's too early to tell people were having sex, this is only our 3rd date."

Chuck looked at her shocked, "What, no, just hanging out and watching TV or something." Chuck stared at Sarah who was understandably blushing very brightly.

Trying to recover, Sarah agrees with Chuck's idea, "ok fine that could work, what movie did we see?"

Chuck stares at her again, "Sarah we have a TV right here and another couple hour till the date is over, why don't we just watch some TV?"

Sarah considered it and decided it was an easy cover and it was better for a person who was new to the business to have truth in the story, the closer it is to the truth the better it would be. "OK Chuck, I'll order Chinese, but remember this isn't a real date."

"I know Sarah, it's hard to be romantic when Casey is ready to burst in with a bazooka the second he hears a scream." Pausing for a second Chuck continues, "On second thought maybe we shouldn't watch CSI."

Sarah laughs and they touch the remote at the same time, and both look at each other's eyes. To Chuck, it felt like the world was ending and even Sarah felt a tiny tightness in her chest.

Just then the door opens and Casey comes in. Hands snapping apart both Sarah and Chuck look away, oblivious to the moment Casey announces, "I'm going out, I got a mission."

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Tailing Marcus, we want to see if he is currently involved in anything."

"Need any help?"

"No it'll be fine, oh and Chuck, another agent is taking you home."

"Ok good luck."

As they sat down Chuck was very nervous. They sat on opposite sides of the couch but since the couch was fairly small so they were still pretty close to each other.

The decided to watch CSI and within 5 minutes both Sarah and Chuck had figured out who was the murderer.

Sarah then started to listen to Chucks rant on how unrealistic CSI was.

"I mean come on, they make it so that if the husband had one hair or drop of blood on the carpet then he must have killed…"

When Chuck stopped talking Sarah looked up to see what was going on. She then saw she had started to doze off and rested her head on Chucks shoulder. Jerking her head back, Sarah managed to say, "Sorry"

"It's ok" they stared at each other until the phone rang, startling both of them.

Sarah managed to pick up the phone, "Hello"

"Hey Sarah its Chuck, I need backup here, they found me and I'm pinned down." Sarah hears some yelling in the background and someone started shooting.

"Don't worry Casey I'm coming." Sarah yelled as she ran to the door, she paused when she realized that Chuck was still there. After thinking for a second, she realized that she had to do something about Chuck. She couldn't leave him here alone but it was very dangerous to take him in the middle of a possible firefight. After thinking for a while, Sarah realized that she had to bring Chuck with her. "Chuck, come here." Chuck obediently came up.

"What's up Sarah?"

"Casey needs us, we got to go."

"Wait us?"

"I can't leave you here so I have to bring you along; you are staying in the car though."

"What happens if they start to shoot at me?"

Sarah smiles, "Duck."

* * *

As they got to the car Sarah was on the phone the whole time coordinating a rescue team and driving at terrifying speeds towards where Casey called from. Chuck on the other hand was grasping the armrest while holding on for dear life.

When they got there, both of them could hear gunshots. Sarah ran out of the car with her gun in hand and started towards the noise. Chuck stayed in the car.

Casey was pinned down by five men, two of who were trying to flank him. Sarah came in on their side and was able to take one of the flanking men out and forcing the other one to move back to the building. With Casey giving covering fire, Sarah was able to join with him.

"What the hell happened, you said you were just monitoring them." Sarah yelled over the gunfire.

"I was but one of their guys spotted me and took a shot, I had to return fire." Casey said while getting up and firing a couple more shots, a scream announced one of his shots had hit its target.

Sarah put the reasons for the situation out of her mind and focused on surviving. She managed to hit one of the remaining attackers leaving only two.

As Sarah and Casey prepare to flank the remaining two enemies they hear a man yell, "Stop, surrender or I'll shot." They look up and see Marcus holding Chuck at gunpoint.

Casey gives an angry stare at Sarah, "You brought Chuck along." He growled.

"I had to; there was no one at the base. I told him to stay in the car," Sarah argued but in her heart she knew she had screwed up by bringing Chuck.

"Surrender or your boss is dead," When Marcus said this, Chuck seemed to wake up, despite being completely petrified with fear, he tried to get out of this.

"Marcus what are you doing?" A terrified Chuck asked.

"Your men attacked me, what kind of businessman are you?" Marcus screamed.

Chuck suddenly realized he may have a way to get out of this, "I had my bodyguard follow you to make sure you were who you said you were." Sarah was shocked by the change in Chuck's demeanor. He seemed like he had been able to swallow all his fear and changed his personality from being scared to being a businessman; cool, confident and in control.

"Yeah follow me and try and kill me." Marcus yelled, but Sarah could since that Chucks calm demeanor had affected him to.

"No Marcus, your guys shot at Casey, not the other way around."

"Fine but you were the one that was spying on me, why?" Chuck decided this was a time to gamble.

"It's because of one of the names on the list. I gave the list to one of my contacts in the government and he said that one of the people on the list may have been an alias for a suspected terrorist."

Casey grunted, this was really risky, using part of the truth to tell a lie, he had to admit that if Chuck pulled this off, they would still be able to out of this alive, on the other hand thought Casey, they may not and Casey aimed his gun.

By this time the remaining two guards had got up and were right behind Marcus. Marcus held the gun at Chuck but didn't fire He looked as if he were deep in thought while the terrified Chuck tried to stay still.

"You know what Chuck" Marcus said

"What"

"I believe you" Chuck, Sarah and Casey all breathed out a sigh of relief, "However, you know too much, I can't let you live." With that he cocked his gun and the two guards started to raise their guns.

"Chuck down" Sarah screamed and Chuck dropped to the ground and shots rang out. Casey concentrated on the guards and dropped both of them with two well-placed shots.

Sarah on the other hand focused on Marcus and aimed at his hand. She knew her shoot hit when she heard a scream.

Chuck had a dazed look in his eyes as Sarah guided him away from the still moaning Marcus. Casey ran up with an angry look in his eye, "Why the hell did you bring the Intersect with you, he's way too important to risk for my life."

"I'm sorry Casey but I couldn't leave Chuck alone, it would be too dangerous."

"So instead you put him in the middle of a firefight."

Sarah defended herself, "I kept him in the car, and he should have been safe in there" giving Chuck an evil glare, "Why the hell did you get out of the car."

Chuck was surprised by her anger, "He had a gun, what was I suppose to do?"

Casey grunted, "Lock the doors moron, that car can stand an RPG, a bullet couldn't dint it."

"Oh, I didn't know that" Chuck admitted.

"Stay in the car next time" both Casey and Sarah yelled.

"Hey wait a second" Chuck interrupted, "What's not to like about how this ended, we saved you, captured the bad guy and will probably be able to get the list we needed."

Casey thought for a second, although he didn't want to admit it, he did see Chucks point, although he would never admit it. "Let's just go back and debrief."

After the briefing, the three of them stood by as Graham and Beckman finished discussing amongst themselves what to do with them.

"Well agents I must say that despite your unorthodox techniques, an excellent mission, and congratulation Chuck on your first mission."

"General, all I did was get captured, Casey and Walker did everything."

"Nonsense Bartowski, what you were able to do was take control of a bad situation and allow your team to retake the initiative, that is all." She said closing out the briefing.

As Chuck and Sarah walked out, he turns to her, "I need to ask you, truthfully, how do you think I did?"

Sarah looked at him and smiled, "For your first mission you were amazing, you did everything we were ordered to and was able to salvage a mission that was completely screwed up, even if you did leave the car."

Chuck smiled at her, "Thanks"

"No problem" she paused for a second, "I think its time that I met your sister, she is probably getting curious about the women who is taking all of her brothers time, so we should have dinner so they can meet me."

Chuck stared, "Yeah that's a good idea, I'll call the chief at the house and he can make dinner."

When Chuck called Ellie to tell her the new, her ecstatic yell conformed to Chuck that Sarah had made the right choice.

* * *

When Chuck and Sarah got to the house, Ellie, Awesome and Morgan were waiting for them.

Ellie ran up first, "Hey you must be Sarah."

"That's me" Sarah was about to say something else but suddenly had o fight to breath as Ellie enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Its so nice to meet you." Ellie exclaimed, tightening the hug.

"Nice to see you" Sarah managed to gasp.

Chuck decided he needed to save her, "Ok Ellie, Sarah is human and needs to breath." Ellie released her but kept smiling.

Awesome came up next, "Hey I'm Devon, Ellie's boyfriend, and I must say it's awesome to meet you" when he started to walk away he turned to Chuck gave him a thumbs up and mouthed, "Awesome."

Morgan was last, "Hey I'm Morgan, Chuck's best friend for life, and to be honest, I'm not sure about you yet." He states this while walking around Sarah and examining her.

"Ok" Sarah said hopelessly, giving a pleading look to Chuck, who was on the verge of cracking up.

"Chuck finally came to her aid, "Morgan, interrogate her later, were all hungry."

"Fine" Morgan says, dejectedly.

As they all walked to the dining room Sarah moved up to Ellie, "You guys have a personal chief?"

Sarah was confused because there was no hint of a chief in the briefing.

Ellie laughed, "No we just call her our chief, she's actually an local chief named Lou, she used to own a deli stand that Chuck enjoyed so much he financed her getting through culinary school, she now owns a five star restaurant but will still cook personal for Chuck."

"Wow, Chuck paid her whole way through college?"

"Yup, Chuck's philosophy is that if you have the ability to help others, you should be morally obligated to do as much as you can to help."

"Yeah I realized that he was very generous" which was true, Sarah was very good at seeing peoples personalities and had recognized he was a kind person immediately.

"He's amazing; he truly thinks of others first and himself last."

"I didn't know that." Sarah says looking at Chuck in a new light. She had meet and even 'dated' a lot of rich men but none who seemed as genuinely selfless as Chuck did.

When they reached the table and sat down, Chuck leaned over and whispered to Sarah, "I hope you memorized your over since I think the inquisition is coming."

Sure enough, Ellie launched a barrage of questions at Sarah immediately, "So what do you do Sarah?"

"Well I was trying to be a model but I'm thinking of changing that."

"Really to what."

"Well I was thinking mabey Chuck could get me a job at his company" Sarah grabbed Chucks hand and smiled.

Morgan interrupted, "Do you know much about computers?"

"No but-"

"How do you expect to work at a computer company when you don't know computers?" When he looked around and saw everyone in the room besides Sarah was giving him angry glairs, he shut up.

Chuck came in with the answer that Sarah and him had come up with earlier, "I was thinking about this and decided to give Hannah a more direct work, make her one of the supervisors in charge of creating code, and give Sarah my secretary job."

Sarah jumped up, "Really?" Chuck nodded and Sarah gave a little yell and gave him a huge hug.

The interrogation continued although now it was mainly questions about Sarah's past, which she easily answered.

When the food got delivered from Lou's restaurant, the interrogation finished as everyone was completely engrossed in the food. When Sarah was leaving, Ellie pulled Chuck away, "Chuck, I know that I asked Sarah enough questions, and now I got one for you."

Chuck prepared himself for an intense question about their relationship and tried to remember the cover that Sarah had prepared for him, "What is it sis."

"How in the world did you find Sarah, she's perfect for you?" Ellie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I guess am just lucky." Chuck tried to say as nonchalantly as he could. Ellie gave him a big hug and walked away.

As Chuck brought Sarah to her car Sarah stopped him. "Chuck, give me a kiss" Without a second thought Chuck leaned in and gave Sarah his best kiss and after 5 seconds Sarah came up for air. "Not exactly what I was expecting, I meant a quick kiss you would give to your girlfriend to say goodnight." Sarah tried to sound pissed but to herself was more amused than anything.

Chuck on the other hand tried to proclaim innocence, "you said kiss that's what I gave you."

After giving him an evil glare for a couple seconds she moved on, "You did really good in there, I think we fooled everyone.

Sarah's sudden shift to being completely businesslike startled Chuck who managed to stammer out, "Yeah we fooled them" Before looking away.

Sarah studied Chuck for a second, "You do know we are pretending to go out, we aren't actually boyfriend girlfriend."

"I know that, it's just that," Chuck pauses to gather his thoughts, "I like being around you, you are the first women since Jill died who I actually could see myself with" he shrugged hopelessly, not knowing what to do.

Sarah came over to him and gave him a hug, "I hear what you're saying Chuck, but you are my mission, I'm here to protect you, and that may be hard for you to understand but it means that we can't have a relationship even if we wanted to." With that said, Sarah starts to walk back to her car.

Just as she is about to get in Chuck asks a question that she had been praying he wouldn't, "Does that mean you would want a relationship if we could."

Sarah turns back to Chuck and smiles, "Night Chuck" she says and drives away.

* * *

Next chapter, how does a man make a cover ID when he already is a wildly successful buissnessman, and can the new Chuck tango?


	3. Chapter 3

I've always thought that the most underused villian in Chuck was Ted Roark, think about it, he's a multi-billionare in charge of Fulcrum so he was also high up in the Ring, with technology made by Orion, and most importantly was unsuspected. He was like Volkoff except secret. He had the same type of obsession with a Bartowski as Volkoff did and also probably shook hands with the president. So I wanted to introduce him early, I also tried to portray Chuck as a little more in control then he is in the show, he is after all a successfull buisnessman. I also have always thought it was sad that Casey never got a date, every other character on the show has been in a relationship on screen except Casey, so I may have to change that, not sure.

* * *

Chuck sat on a bench at the train station waiting for the target to pass by. When the train came, Chuck flashed on one of the men and signaled to Casey who it was. Casey nodded and moved towards the man As Chuck stood by in stunned silence he watched as Sarah fired round after round at the assassins until he saw her go down in a hail of gunfire. As Chuck started to scream, the original target came up to him, put the gun to his face and pulled the trigger.

He awoke sweating and breathing heavily from the nightmare. The thought of Sarah dying while he sat there hopeless was unimaginable for him. After a quick shower he went downstairs for breakfast.

Ellie was the oven cooking eggs, "Hey Chuck, isn't today the day that Sarah takes over for Hannah as your secretary."

"Yeah it's basically happened already. Hannah is really excited about becoming manager. So, basically when I'm not around she is in charge of running the company."

Ellie laughed, "Isn't that what she already did?"

"Yes, but now its official."

Ellie came over and gave him a plate of eggs, she sat down at the table with him. "How do you think Sarah will do? Do you think she will be able to manage everything that comes across your desk?"

Chuck thought about it for a second, "Personally...I think she'll be glad to not have to deal with horny model directors asking for private interviews all day."

Ellie frowned, she was trying to ask a legitimate question, and here was Chuck goofing off, "Seriously Chuck, do you think she can do it? It is a really important job, being the secretary for someone in charge of a multi-million dollar company got to be pretty hard."

Chuck smiled, "Somehow I don't think it will be a problem."

When Chuck and Casey got to the parking lot, Chuck sees Sarah waiting for him at his parking spot. After a quick hug they walk towards the building with Casey as always, lurking behind them. Sarah has is in her usual work appeal, a fairly simple women's business suit, yet like everything else she put on, she looked like a supermodel in it.

"So Sarah, you think you'll be able to be a good secretary?"

"I've been a secretary more times than I want to remember, last time I was the personal secretary for a African dictator."

Chuck was genuinely intrigued, he gave a grin and asked in a mischievous voice "What did that involve?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Chuck this isn't really the kind of thing I usually talk about, the missions are classified."

Chuck laughs are waves his hands at Sarah, "Sarah, hello, I'm about as classified as someone can be."

Sarah smiles at Chuck and gives in, what he said was true, none of her missions were anywhere near as classified as Chuck was, "Well Chuck they mainly involved passing on directives to move money to overseas accounts and passing on assassination orders, Then using my lipstick camera to send all the data to the CIA."

"Don't think that's an issue here. Although there may be an angry businessman or two, people are still pissed that the whole deal with Marcus fell through. It was supposed to give us enough capital to make a military grade chip."

"Then I'll be polite." Both of them started laughing as they entered his office. The second they got in, the phone started ringing and Sarah sighed, "You weren't kidding." As she got on the phone.

* * *

Chuck moved to his office where he turned on his computer and started to try and do damage control on the whole Marcus situation. The company went ahead with the budget, taking into effect the money the deal would have provided, since it had been a sure thing that had taken nine months to develop. And of course this computer thing in his head had ruined that and quite possible jeopardized the whole company.

So now instead of celebrating a giant payday or even a toast for stopping a mercenary group, Chuck was struggling through spreadsheets and trying to save, the company he had built, from bankruptcy.

In the middle of this the computer monitor came up and General Beckman appeared, "Hello, Chuck. How are things."

"Not so good general, the loss of the money that Marcus would have given my company has really hurt our books; anyway you can help with that?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"I'll have our accountants look at it" said Beckman impatiently, "Our interrogators have finished with Marcus and found that he was scheduled to meet with the notorious Arms Dealer, La Ciudad, at an Art Auction at the Grand Ambassador, downtown."

"Oh I got an invitation for that thing. I was planning on going to try and figure out this whole money mess."

"We want you to go but for another reason. We need to see if you can discover who La Ciudad is."

"Couldn't you just get a description from Marcus, he was going to meet with the guy."

"Unfortunately Marcus had never seen La Ciudad himself, he is a very cautious man, nobody who has seen him has ever lived to tell about it." Chuck gulped, and once again wondered what he had been dragged into.

"Why do you need me, this seems like a mission for seasoned agents. I don't understand what I could possibly do."

"Our intelligence seems to believe that La Ciudad has heard of Marcus's capture and will be highly cautious, therefore we want someone who is a known factor in the social scene and will not raise his suspicion, you."

"General, I have real business that I have to do at this auction, is their anyway some other agent can do this."

"I'm sorry but you and Agent Walker are the only two who have the necessary background to complete the mission."

Chuck anger was apparent. Sarah realized that something was wrong and made her way into his office to see what was wrong, she came up to him with a concerned look on her face. Putting her arm on his shoulder she asked, "Chuck, what's wrong."

"It's this stupid mission, if we didn't have to do this, then I could meet with a couple of investors. Keep the company running. By the looks of things, if we don't get around 50 million dollars, I may be forced to shut down the company or worse, declare bankruptcy.

Sarah was genuinely concerned, but realized that she had to try and portray the idea that the mission was more important than anything so she gave herself a hard edge on her face, "Chuck I truly am sorry, but the mission comes first. If it's any conciliation, if we find this guy we could be saving thousands of lives."

"But ruining hundreds of people's lives," Chuck suddenly lost it and threw one of the clipboards against the wall as hard as he could. Sarah didn't say anything as Chuck tried to gather himself up, not sure she would be able to keep herself composed and worried she would show her true feelings. As Sarah looked on concerned Chuck tried to calm down. "Sorry about that I'm just really pissed right now."

Sarah leaned over and gave him a hug, "Don't worry Chuck, you'll figure this out, you won't let one screw-up ruin the whole thing you have built. I know you can solve this." As she looked at Chuck she saw him looking straight into her eyes and her heart dropped as she felt herself longing for Chuck. Chuck started to lean in and for the first time in her life Sarah was paralyzed, unable to think of anything, let alone do anything.

Just then the phone rang and the moment ended, "I got to take that," Sarah said blushing brightly and gave one final look at Chuck before running over to answer the phone

Chuck thought about what she said and shook it off. Yeah right he thought she makes it seem simple. All he needed to do was find a way to get 50 million dollars while trying to capture one of the world's most dangerous arms dealers who had never let anyone who had seen him live. Chuck rolled his eyes, hoping he never needed to find out what she considered hard.

Later that day Hannah stopped by to talk, "Chuck, a lot of the guys are really worried about the money situation, we were supposed to have a surplus of around 25 million and now were down 50."

Chuck put his hands up in disgust, "It's not my fault that the guy who we were dealing with turned out to be a terrorist."

"I know that Chuck and so does everyone else, but we are still hurting, and a lot of them are worried you will have to fire some of us," Chuck started to pace around the room and Hannah realized that Chuck had already been thinking of this problem for a long time.

"I know Hannah, but I'm going to the Art Auction tonight and am supposed to meet some potential clients there."

Hannah sighed very relieved. "Ok, I guess you are doing your best, I'll go and tell everyone."

As she started to walk out, Casey came in, preparing to go to the Auction. Hannah stopped in her tracks, "Hey Casey how're you doing?"

"Fine" grunted Casey

"What are you doing tonight, anything exciting?"

"I have to go to the Art Show with Chuck."

"Well that sounds fun." Casey grunted, "Well I got to go see you later Casey" said Hannah and as she walked out the door, she paused at the doorway to see if Casey would give any sort of reaction to her, when he didn't she sighed and walked out of the room.

Casey looks back at where Sarah and Chuck are visibly biting their lips to stop from cracking up. "Shut up you two, and let's go." Casey growls at them.

"Hey Casey I got a serious question for you." Chuck said running up to Casey.

"What?"

"Is there anything that I need to know, this is my first real mission and I'm worried."

Casey stopped and looked at Chuck, "Relax and focus on the mission, I heard about the money situation, put that out of your head and don't get distracted. You should be fine though, provided you can tango."

"Tango?" Casey stares at him grimly and walks away. Chuck shrugs though, Jill had taught him to tango so he wasn't that concerned with it, he wasn't good but he definitely didn't suck.

* * *

When the Chuck got to the limo that was taking them to the show, Chucks jaw dropped to the floor, not because of the limo but because of Sarah, who happened to be wearing a beautiful red gown with one shoulder bare, Chuck really didn't know much about fashion but did realize that the dress was probably extremely expensive and looked amazing on her.

"You look amazing Sarah"

"Thanks you look pretty good too." Chuck was wearing his best tuxedo, one that Jill had given him for his birthday last year, a custom made Brioni that cost around 8 thousand dollars.

Casey rolled his eyes, "Right now that we got that out of the way can we go, we don't want to be late."

When they got to the entrance, Chuck was nervous, sure he had gone to these events many times but all those times he had Jill on his arm, not Sarah, and while that may not seem that big of a difference, substituting one beautiful women for another, for Chuck it was huge. Jill had been the half that was good at these events, she would take control of room and knew exactly how to play it for their benefit, with Sarah it wouldn't be the same. He still didn't know how he was supposed to react to this situation with Sarah, he still loved Jill and believed he would forever, yet he looked at Sarah and…

"Ok we're there you ready Chuck?" Sarah looked at him pointedly. He looked outside and saw the cameras waiting for the celebrities to come in and sighed, this had really been Jill's specialty.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They stepped outside and into the snapping of cameras as the reporters all took their pictures, arm in arm they walked inside.

"Remember Chuck look out for La Ciudad, he's our first priority."

"Got it." Sarah was really surprised by the sudden change in Chucks demeanor when he got into the room, he immediately went up to many of the men in the room and greet them by name, almost all of whom knew him and were ecstatic to see he was getting over Jill.

By the time they got to the bar, Sarah shaken hands with two senators, a governor, several millionaires and a couple diplomats in a very short time.

When they got a seat, Chuck was immediately grabbed again, "Chuck Bartowski," he looked around and saw a man he didn't know sitting at the next stool.

"Am sorry I don't know if I know you."

"I'm Allen Waterman, from Stanford, how you doing."

Chuck remembered now, he was a member of the same frat in Stanford, he was one of those old money types who got in due more to his family money than his intelligence, "Pretty good, how about you?"

"Well I sold my part of my software company, am too rich to work, too young to retire, how about you, last time I heard you were fixing computers at a Buy More." Sarah leaned forward, interested in how Chuck was going to answer this.

Chuck waved his hand dismissively, "That was a long time ago, I founded Bartowski Incorporated and that's doing fine."

"No kidding, I heard of you" he leaned in, "Hey listen, if you need money or to slip a little out, I may have something that interest you" He hands Chuck his card who immediately flashes on it.

"Caiman islands, security fraud" Chuck mutters to himself. Alarmed Allen pick up his card and makes a hasty getaway. Sarah sitting next to Chuck and for the whole sequence had to try very hard to stop from cracking up.

Chuck goes back to scanning the room looking for La Ciudad when his eyes stop on a painting. Sarah sees this and looks up, "What's up, did you flash?" Chuck shakes his head.

"I'm not looking at the painting Sarah, am looking at the guy who is looking at the painting, he was the biggest of the possible investors for the company."

"Who is he?"

"A guy from Roark Industries, they are interested in some of the technology."

Sarah looked around, "Fine, we'll go over and talk to him, just make sure that you keep an eye out for La Ciudad."

As the two of them went up, the man from Roark saw them and waved to them. "Hey Chuck, nice to see you, and you are" he said looking at Sarah

"Sarah, Chuck's girlfriend," she says extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sarah I'm Drew, personal assistant for Mr. Roark, shall we talk."

"Shure," Chuck was starting to feel better now, not only did he now have a legitimate chance to keep the company alive, he hadn't flashed on La Ciudad. Just then Drew moved from where he was standing and the full painting was visible. The picture itself was really ugly, but Chuck felt a familiar tingling in his head and he flashed. It turned out that the painting was just a cover for its frame, in which nestled a container of VX nerve gas, one of the most dangerous substances in the world.

"You ok their Chuck, you spaced out for a second there." Drew looked at him concerned.

"Oh it was nothing, just a migraine, I'll get a drink and it will clear up." Chuck led Sarah to the bar.

"Chuck what is it." Sarah looked on concerned, she knew he had flashed but she had never seen him act like this after one.

"Where's Casey" asked Chuck looking around.

"He's outside, bodyguards aren't allowed inside so he is locking the perimeter down why, what did you see."

"We need him in here."

Sarah was growing frustrated and worried, "Chuck what did you see."

"The picture is worthless, what is worth something is the canister of VX nerve gas that is hidden in the frame."

Sarah was speechless, "Are you sure, are you 100% positive Chuck."

"You think I would be making this up," Chuck looked around to make sure nobody was watching, "I am sure, we have to get the marines in here."

Sarah shook her head, too much publicity, "No we got to get that picture, when does the bidding start for it?"

Chuck looked at his watch, "5 minutes"

"Chuck you must buy that picture, ok."

Chuck thought for a second before realizing he had no choice, if he did his company may go bankrupt but if he didn't, hundreds of thousands may die. "Ok I'll do it."

* * *

As they made their way to the auction site they saw Drew, who came over to say hi to them, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh you see that painting," Drew nodded, "Were going to buy that."

Drew looked visibly disturbed, "I see, please excuse me for a second."

The two of them ignored him as they saw the other people who looked like they were going to bid against them. There was an older man who looked like a small time collector who Chuck dismissed immediately, as he did with the two sitting next to him. There looked to be only three serious bidders, a Middle Eastern man, a beautiful Latino and an elder gentleman. The second Chuck looked at him he flashed, seeing pictures of bodies and the word La Ciudad, "Sarah that old guy, he's La Ciudad." She nodded and started talking on her wristwatch.

By this time the auctioneer had finished his introduction and announced the starting bid of 50 thousand, the old guy immediately raised his placard.

"75" Chuck raised his

"100" the Arabic went up

"125" the Latino put hers up

This continued until at 400 thousand the Arab man stopped raising his placard and bowed out.

At 750 thousand the Latino bowed out and it was between Chuck and La Ciudad.

"One million" Everyone in the floor gasped as the old man said that, this painting, which was supposed to go for around 100 thousand was now the most expensive item being auctioned by far.

Chuck smiled for a second and then raised the stakes to a whole new level, "1.5 million" at that the room went silent, everyone awestruck by the amazing auction. As for La Ciudad, the man gave a glare at Chuck that probably could have melted Antarctica but Chuck stayed firm. In his eyes he was not seeing the man but the thousands of people he was saving.

"2 million, anyone 2 million, going once going twice, sold for 1.5 million" When the auctioneer said this the room exploded in applause. Everyone seemed to forget that the painting was worth a lot less than that. They were all just ecstatic over seeing such a good auction and Chuck was overcome by people coming over to shake his hand.

Suddenly La Ciudad came over, "Congratulations for your remarkable auction, what is your name?"

Just as Chuck was about to make up some name Drew came over, "Hey Chuck I talked to Roark and he scheduled a meeting between the two of you for tomorrow, alone if possible."

As Chuck was about to respond to Drew request, Sarah sees La Ciudad moving away talking on the phone. She hurries to Chuck, "Hey sweetie, I got to go to the bathroom, be right back." Before Chuck could say anything she was gone. And before he could do anything to get her back he was mauled by a fresh group of admirers.

* * *

Sarah was following La Ciudad and coordinating with Casey on the outside. The target had picked up two bodyguards but Sarah was still positive she could take him. She followed him to the garage where the second the door closed the three men pulled out guns and started to scream for her to surrender.

Cursing at herself for falling so neatly into their trap, Sarah dove to the nearest car and pulled out her gun. This was followed by Casey leading a group of agents in from the two exit ramps and surrounding La Ciudad and his agents. "Were MI-6" the three of them yelled.

Sarah stopped and a feeling of dread starting to fill her, "Wait you're not La Ciudad?"

"We thought you were."

"Me, why me?"

"Because the only fact we know about La Ciudad is that he is actually a she." At this Sarah felt like she had just gotten punched in the stomach. She started to run back into the building, knowing Chuck was in mortal danger.

"Casey the Latino, it's got to be her, she was just going betting low and waiting to kill whoever got the picture."

Wait Sarah, you'll blow your cover," Casey tried to convince her but she was already out of hearing range, rushing into the building.

* * *

Chuck had finally escaped from all of the well-wishers and was sitting at the bar waiting for Sarah to come back when the Latino women who had bid against him came up, and leaned over to him, showing him everything she had, "Well congratulations, senor?"

"Chu, Charles" he said as smooth as he could.

"Congratulations, Charles, it's rare for someone to beat me, let alone two people. But you know what, out of the two of you, am happy you won, you know why that is?" She said in a very seductive voice.

"N-No, why is that", Chuck managed to stammer, while attempting to close his legs.

"You are cute," The Latino whispered, running her hand through his hair and scooted even closer to him.

Chuck tried to pull away, "I h-have a girlfriend, you know" Chuck tried to make himself sound confident but when a beautiful women is literally thrusting herself on you, it's hard for anyone to sound secure.

The Latino made a motion of looking around the room, "Well I don't see her anywhere"

"She went to the bathroom"

"You know what they say, you snooze you lose," As she tried to push even closer to Chuck.

He tried to push her away, "I don't even know your name," he said desperately looking around for Sarah.

"It's Vivian, now can we go" She asked, grabbing Chucks hand and trying to move him to the elevator.

"W-Wait a second, why me?" Chuck said desperately trying to stall for time.

"Charles, you are cute, and," she moved till she was less than half an inch away from his face and whispered in a very throaty voice, "I like to meet men who will spend 1.5 million on a painting we both know was worth less than 150 thousand, they usually tend to spend a lot of money on entertainment." She gave his ass a little squeeze, "You coming" She asked as she walked as seductively as possible towards the elevator.

Chuck had about given up trying to resist temptation by now and started to walk to the elevator when he saw her hair move. She had an ugly scar on her neck and the Intersect flashed on it. It seems that lovely Miss Vivian was actually the notorious La Ciudad.

When he realized this, Chuck stated to move in the opposite direction, at least until La Ciudad motioned to a man in the croud who put a gun into Chucks back and guided him to the elevator. Where the elevator door closed, Vivian pulled out a knife, "Now Mr. Bartowski, we will discover how you figured the gas was in painting."

Chuck tried to maintain his cool, "Gas, what gas, I just liked the painting."

Vivian laughed, "Please Charles, I'm not stupid, I know you know that the gas was in there. Now I want two things from you, first," she said as she moved the knife around Chucks face, "How you knew were the gas was, and second, your signature on a piece of paper giving the painting to me. Oh and just remember Chuck, if you don't give me what I want, it won't turn out that good for you." She now put the knife on Chucks throat and gave the tiniest prick, just enough to draw blood and making Chuck shudder.

"I'm really sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about, please I'm just a businessman, let me go."

"Yeah a simple businessman who had a meeting with Marcus right before he disappeared," She sighed, "well Chuck I tried it the nice way. It's a pity really, if you had agreed to come to my room five minutes ago, it could have been enjoyable for both of us, now, I think it'll be enjoyable for me, but I sincerely doubt you will enjoy it that much." And with that, the door shut and Chuck was trapped.

* * *

Sarah raced to the main auction room to try and find either Chuck or the Latino women but the only person she saw was Drew. "Drew"

"Hey Sarah, congratulations on getting the painting"

"Have you seen Chuck?"

"I'm not sure I really want to get in the middle of this." Drew said hesitantly.

"God Damn it Drew, tell me." Sarah screamed

"Ok, ok, I saw him go on the elevator with the lady from the auction, I'm sorry I had to tell you." But by the time he finished Sarah was already running up the stairs.

When she went up a floor and got the handheld tracking beacon out, locating Chucks signal on the 4th floor.

"Casey where are you," she asked urgently.

"Right behind you," Sarah spun around and saw Casey standing there, he chuckled, "Wow, you really did let your guard down."

Sarah glared at him angrily, "Shut up. Let's get Chuck." The two of them headed to the room, when they got there they took positions around the door.

As Sarah moved to kick the door in Casey grabbed her, "Wait for backup."

The second he said that they both heard yelling from the room and then a crash, Sarah shook her head, "We can't risk it." Casey shrugged and kicked in the door. Even with the deadbolt lock, the door splintered from the force and Sarah ran into the room with gun in hand.

With the surprise entrance, Sarah managed to get a shot off and hit one of the two guards before he could react. Casey barged in and got the other, and both of them trained their weapon on Vivian.

"Well La Ciudad, we meet at last, surrender and I won't kill you," after thinking about it Casey changed his mind, "Well probably won't kill you."

"Whoever you guys are you probably think you've won right?" La Ciudad asked, Casey and Sarah nodded, "Well think again." Before either of them could stop her she jumped out of the window. As they watched stunned, she hit pool and swam to the other side before hopping in a car and driving away. Casey and Sarah stared at each other both a little shocked and a little impressed by what they had just seen.

"Can one of you help me, please" Yelled Chuck who was still tied to the chair and laying on the ground.

* * *

Later as they finished their briefing with Beckman and Graham, Beckman spoke up, "excellent job agents, the fact that you were able to secure the gas and identify La Ciudad is very impressive."

"General, she knows who I am; do you think she will come after me?" Chuck asked, very concerned with the idea.

"I don't think so; her goal is probably to get out of the country right now." Just then Chuck's phone rang and everyone stared at him.

"Sorry but I got to take this," looking down and seeing that it was Hannah, "Hey Hannah, what's up."

"You bastard, what did you do, buy a painting for 1.5 million, do you want us all to lose our jobs?' Hannah screamed at his the angriest he had ever heard her.

"Wait Hannah let me explain please," Chuck said desperately.

"No Chuck, and to top it off, I heard that you completely ignored two of the investors, was the deal Roark gave you so good you didn't need it." Hannah asked staring daggers at him.

"No but I'm meeting him tomorrow", Cuck tried to defend himsef

"That's something at least but not much, if you don't fix this I bet half of the workers will quit, ok." Before he could answer she slammed the phone down.

Sarah noticed something was wrong, "Who was that Chuck is something wrong?"

"It's Hannah she is really pissed since I didn't get the money the company needed and spent 1.5 million on a painting; she says the company may self-destruct if this money doesn't come through."

Sarah stared at him speechless, not knowing anything she could say that would make that situation better.

Graham cleared his throat, "Excuse me Chuck, I couldn't help but hear what you said, and I do believe this could now be considered a national emergency if your company fails, do you agree General"

"Yes" Beckman stared at Graham, they had obviously talked about this before and she didn't agree with whatever the option was.

"Therefore I believe that it would be the best interest of the country if the United States government would place a couple very large orders your computer chips, and most importantly announce them publicly." Graham smiled," I do believe that that would solve your money problem for a while."

Chuck stared at him, not knowing what to say, the fact that the government would buy his chips was one thing, but if they made a public announcement, the publicity would be astronomical and the companies' stocks would go through the roof. "Thank you sir," He really had no idea what to say.

Graham smiled, "Your welcome, dismissed."

* * *

The first thing Chuck did was get Hannah on the phone; she came on still pissed, "What Chuck."

"Our money problem is solved, I just worked out a deal with the government, the exact numbers aren't their yet but they have agreed to have a press announcement to acknowledge the deal."

Chuck had to put the phone away from his ear as he heard Hannah scream, "OK that's great, I've got to call some of the guys to stop this walkout ok bye."

The second call went to Roark Industries. "Hey Drew, I just wanted to let Ted know that we aren't as desperate for the money anymore."

"Oh hold on a second, Ted wanted to talk to you."

Chuck waited as Ted Roark came on the phone, "Hey Chuck, I heard you got some cash,"

"Yeah but you can't tell this to anyone, I consider you a friend so I'm giving you a heads up but don't tell anyone else."

"You have my word."

"The government just made a major deal for my computer chips and is planning on announcing it with a press conference.

Ted Roark was impressed, "Wow congratulations, now I'm really interested in investing."

Chuck laughed, "I figured you would say that, do you want to still meet tomorrow?"

"No I want to get this done tonight, if you can also put in your announcement a major deal with Roark Industries, it would probably become first page news."

"That's true, so what do you have in mind?"

"You were going to make a deal with Marcus that was he gets 10% of the company for around 75 million right?"

"We were but it feel through."

"Ok, I'm going to add 50 million on him, 125 million for 10 percent, but I want an actual say in the company, I want to be able to help choose the direction the company goes, that a deal for you?"

For the second time in five minutes, Chuck was speechless, the deal with Marcus had taken almost a year to complete and here was Ted Roark who nearly doubled the amount in five minutes, "Ted, that's beyond generous, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, I've know you know for four years and consider you a friend. Plus, there haven't been that many good opportunities lately and your company has a great one."

"Well if you say so, I guess I have no option but to say yes."

"Excellent, our lawyers will make the final details, but I think lunch to celebrate is now in order, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes"

"Then it's settled, tomorrow, where we planned to meet before"

"Sounds good," Said Chuck turning off the phone with a huge smile on his face.

Sarah had been watching Chuck on the phone and was still amazed by the different personas he portrayed. One minute he was a normal nerd the next second he was on the phone making multi-million dollar deals, and for the life of her she didn't know which one she liked more, they both were attractive in their own way.

All of the sudden, she realized that all her training was rebelling against her thoughts. Chuck was an asset, and her job was to protect him from all dangers, even herself. With that in mind she tried to stop herself from thinking about him, but once again failed miserably.

She looked at him and when she felt her stomach start to rise she horridly said, "I'm going home for the night, I'll see you tomorrow." Not waiting for a response she ran to her car and drove straight to her apartment.

The first thing she did when she got to her apartment was strip off all her cloths and take a long cold shower, trying to get back to some semblance of self-control. When she got out, she went to her bed and lay there for over an hour, trying to get Chuck out of her head. When all of her attempts failed she finally fell asleep, surrendering herself to a world where she could be with Chuck to her hearts content without any training manuels or operational conduct to think of.

* * *

The next morning, Chuck was feeling great, the upcoming government deal and the deal with Roark would now give them more capital than he had ever imagined at this stage of his career.

When he got to the office he ordered a companywide meeting where he told everyone what had just happened. The screams that were unleashed by this announcement probably could be detected on the Richter scale. After having his hand crushed by everyone Chuck finally escaped and got to where Sarah was standing.

"How did it go?" he asked

"I think that you'll get some pretty good Christmas gifts, that's for sure."

"Well I got to go to the meeting with Roark, you coming?"

"No, I think the phones will be pretty busy the next couple hours."

Chuck looked at her shocked, "The government is announcing the deal already, that's the fastest I've ever heard of them doing anything."

Sarah laughed, "Well when you have the Directors of the NSA, CIA, three senators and a governor advocating the deal, it usually get through fast."

"Where did you get the governor and senators?"

"They were the ones with smiley faces by their names in your contact book." Chuck smiled, realizing that Sarah probably could run the whole company.

"Ok, I'm still a little worried about La Ciudad though."

"Chuck she is long gone, don't worry about it." Suddenly a huge scream was heard in the hallway and every phone in the office started ringing. Sarah looked at Chuck, "Guess the announcement went through, I got to work now see you later."

By the time that Chuck got to the restaurant, he had gotten messages from everyone from the New York Times to that guy who did the Mad Money show for interview and messages of congratulations from some major players in politics and business.

As he got to the table he saw that Ted was already there, and he got up and shook Chuck's hand.

When they were sitting down Lou came out to greet them, "Hey Chuck, I heard about the deal congratulations, meals on me."

Ted looked impressed, "Wow, you do have connections, I've never seen anything in the government go through in a day, you must have a lot of strings to pull."

Chuck tried to stay modest, "I called in a couple favors."

"I'll say," Ted starting laughing, "The press announcement nearly went out before I could add the bit about our deal."

"Well hears to great deals and lots of money," Chuck raised his glass for a toast and Ted accepted it laughing.

For the rest of the lunch, the two of them talked buisness, possible directions for the company and what areas Roark Industries could help Chuck.

Chuck was relaxing, enjoying himself when he saw a waitress come and deliver food for the table next to them. To his horror he recognized her as La Ciudad.

"Excuse me; I got to go the bathroom." Chuck leaped out of his seat and started to desperately try and contact Casey, "Casey La Ciudad is here, she's the waitress." He hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. He didn't see what happened but he could hear a lot of breaking glass, a couple grunts, a silenced shot and then nothing.

He quietly opened the door to see Casey standing there; breathing quickly with a couple big gashes on his face, at his feet was the now deceased La Ciudad, with two shots at her heart.

Lou opened the door and saw the body and Casey had to quickly cover a scram, Chuck ran over to her, a little shocked himself, "Lou, quite, it was an assassin trying to kill me, but don't yell, it would start a panic."

Lou nodded and tried to compose herself, "Oh my god, why would someone want to kill you Chuck,"

Chuck and Casey looked at each other and Casey answered, "Remember ma'am Mr. Bartowski just made a business deal worth over 100 million dollars, that's plenty of reasons to want him dead."

Lou just nodded, "What do I do, have you called the police."

Casey realized he had to be careful here, he had already called the CIA but didn't want the local police to come into this he decided to go on the side of caution, "I have called the FBI, this may be related to the announcement, and since he now is kind of a government employee they will want in" Casey paused to try and figure out the best way to say the next question, "could you try and close the restaurant, we don't want a panic."

Lou accepted this without a question, "Sure I can pull the fire alarm."

"That would be perfect, do that now."

As Lou pulled the fire alarm, they found the restaurant in a state of panic. Chuck caught up to Ted as he exited the restaurant, "Hey I'm sorry for this, you never know what's going to happen I guess, I'll talk to you later, and your lawyers will probably be pretty busy calling mine."

"That's the truth."

Chuck walked him to his car before turning back and trying to help Casey figure out what to do with the dead body.

* * *

Later that day, Ted Roark was sitting at his desk when Drew came in, "Sir you were right, we've seen men carrying a body out of the restaurant, our sources believe that its La Ciudad."

Ted leaned in, "Dead you say?"

"Yes sir, why is that so important?"

"It means that Chuck may be working on his own, the CIA probably wouldn't want to lose the information that is in La Ciudad, and they would take her alive."

"Sir, I'm still not sure why you are focusing so much attention on the Chuck Bartowski, yes I agree he is hiding something and probably has many contacts in the intelligence community but 125 million dollars, that's a lot of money for some information."

Ted laughed, "Two things; one, it is high yes but it's a good investment, and two, I'm not concerned with Chuck, I'm concerned with his father, if Chuck rises high enough, fast enough, his father will have to take notice and contact him, and after that I'll finally be able to get my hands on Orion, and with him, the Intersect will finally be in Ring possession."

* * *

So Ted Roark is the main villian and has an opening with Chuck, you like where its going yes, no?

NEXT CHAPTER, Carina comes for a visit, what will she think of Sarahs new cover?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I know this is shorter then what I normaly do but I'm in the middle of midterms and was about to kill someone if i heard anything else about the radians of pi so I took a little break to write some. I am also looking for a beta reader so anyone who is intrested send me a message, thanks and tell me what you think.

* * *

As Chuck was sleeping, he had a great dream which involved him rescuing Sarah from some terrorist and the reward that she was about to give him when he felt someone kick him, "Ow." He looked around and saw that a very angry Sarah was staring at him. "Why'd you kick me?"

"You were sleeping Chuck, were on a mission, don't fall asleep," Sarah scolded him.

Chuck looked around the audience, most of who were still in the bathroom of getting a snack. Sarah, it's the intermission of a ballet recital, and you're not letting me sleep during the show, when am I supposed to sleep, besides, I thought you were supposed to be a nice girlfriend."

"Even the nicest girlfriend would be pissed if her boyfriend fell asleep on a date," Chuck shrugged not arguing with that one.

Casey interrupted them, "If you two lovebirds are done bickering, we can get back to the mission, our target is coming in now."

Sarah looked at the entrance and saw Casey dressed as a usher guiding an elder Asian man into the box they were sitting in, followed closely by two very large men who definitely had to be his bodyguards.

The old man nodded at Chuck and Sarah as he took his seat next to Chuck. Looking at his face, Chuck flashed. He learned that the man was named Lee Han and was in charge of a human trafficking ring bringing young girls in from Asia. Chuck suddenly felt a strong urge to punch this international pimp in the face, however he was able to control himself.

Lee looked at Chuck, "Are you ok, you looked sick for a second."

Chuck managed to nod and more importantly not hit the guy in the face, "I'm ok, just got a headache," Chuck leaned in a whispered to Lee, "It's my girlfriends birthday and she enjoys ballet so," Chuck shrugged. It made his sick to talk to such a disgusting person, but he had to, and in business he had regretfully faced the task of talking to these kind of people many times.

Lee laughed and slapped Chuck on the back, which just made Chuck want to hit him more.

"Chuck, its Casey, if he's the target nod," Chuck gave a slight nod, "Ok, I'll conform with operation on the next step you and Sarah sit tight."

Chuck nodded again. Lee suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, "I know how you feel, the truth is I hate ballet too, my date dragged me here." Just then a tall and gorgeous woman walked in and went over to Lee.

When Chuck saw her face he flashed on it, she was an undercover DEA agent named Carina Miller who was just back from a mission to Argentina. The last picture was one of Carina and Sarah together on a mission.

Chuck tapped Sarah on the shoulder, when she turned around and saw Carina her jaw dropped.

At the same time Carina saw Sarah and had a second of shock on her face before she managed to compose herself. Turning to Lee she said, "Sorry baby, but I got to go to the bathroom." She gave him a quick kiss and left the room.

Sarah jumped up, "I have to go too, I'll be right back Charles."

Lee looked amused as their dates left them, "Women huh, well Charles I guess we have to suffer through this ballet alone."

Chuck gave a halfhearted laugh and tried to shrink as low as he could in his chair.

* * *

By the time Sarah went in the bathroom she saw that Carina was already waiting for her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Carina, this is my mission."

"Your mission," Carina laughed, "This is my mission, you see who my 'date' is, that's what I've dealt with for this mission, at least you got someone halfway decent looking, who is he anyways?"

"He's an asset, Major Casey and me are his handlers, our cover is boyfriend girlfriend."

"Wow, two of the governments best, he really must be worth something," Carina smiles and Sarah gets a worried feeling in her stomach.

"He's none of your concern, don't get any ideas alright."

Carina smiled, "Sarah, baby, when have I ever let you down." At this Sarah rolled her eyes, they may be friends but she wasn't trusting Carina as far as she could throw her

Sarah was curious about something and decided to ask, "Carina, why are you undercover, couldn't you just take him down with a trank or something, that's what we planned to do. He's just a pimp after all, a disgusting one at that."

Carina looked at her with a strange expression on her face, "Wait, you guys are just going after him for his human trafficking ring,"

"Yes, what else is there, do you know something you aren't telling me," Sarah frowned.

Carina sighed, "We just got info that he was talking to a couple known terrorist organizations about using his distribution to get some terrorist in the USA," she paused and looked at the very surprised look on Sarah's face.

Sarah was confused, "Wait how come Chuck doesn't know this."

"Chuck?"

"My asset," Sarah explained

"You call your asset Chuck," Carina smirked.

Sarah decided to ignore her and when Carina saw Sarah wasn't biting she continued, "Well this info is new, only around one and a half weeks old."

That's after Chuck got the Intersect in his head Sarah realized, this posed a problem she hadn't thought of, what will happen when the Intersect get outdated and didn't give away any valuable information. When she thought about it she realized that she didn't want that day to come because if that happened, it would be most likely be put on a different assignment, and never see Chuck again, something she didn't want to happen.

"So what are we going to do about this Sarah," Carina interrupted her thoughts.

"We'll cancel the mission for now, and meet up at Chuck's house to discuss what to do later tonight."

"Ok that sounds like a plan." The two of them walked back into the opera where Sarah gave Casey the abort signal.

"Um Sarah, what happened." Sarah explained to Chuck what she had learned and he was devastated, he had come to regard himself as information man, the one you go to if you need to learn any info about anything, and now he learned that his flash was not only outdated but also very nearly ruined a possible way to capture terrorist.

Sarah saw the look on his face and whispered to him, "Don't worry Chuck, I'm positive that this is a onetime thing, the Intersect is not wrong very much, and I seriously doubt that it will happen again for a long time." Chuck nodded but wasn't convinced, what if he had missed something on a more dangerous mission, and missing it caused Sarah to get injured, and he would never forgive himself.

At the end of the ballet, Sarah and Chuck said goodbye to Carina and the creep. The two of them walked out of the building and get into the car, where Casey was waiting for them, the second they got in he turned to them, "What the hell was that, we had him, why'd we let that creep go?"

Sarah explained to Casey what happened and he was really upset, "We have to tell the General about this, I know that they imagined this as a problem but I doubt that they thought it would be an issue this early in the mission. This could be a major problem," Sarah looked over and saw Chuck gulp and look very nervous. She gave a giant glare at Casey, who saw it and quickly shut up.

* * *

They got back to Chucks house where he gave Sarah a hug and walked inside. Ellie was sitting at the kitchen obviously waiting for him to get back so she could interrogate him on how his date went. Sighing, he walked in and the second she saw him Ellie jumped out of her seat, "So, how was it?"

"It was ok, not a very big fan of people dressed up as swans jumping around, but Sarah seemed to be a fan so you know," he shrugged, hoping that Ellie didn't realize anything was wrong.

Unfortunately for him, Ellie knew him better then he knew himself, "Chuck, don't try and pretend everything is fine, I know that something's wrong, what is it?"

Chuck sighed, and had to think about what to say, one slip up and the whole cover could be blown, yet he had to talk about this to someone and Ellie had always been there to listen in the darkest days right after Jill's death. "I don't know, it's just I feel hopeless at times"

Ellie frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It's just with Casey and all the security, I know they would protect me and Sarah with their lives but the problem is that they need too." Sarah looked at him inquisitively and Chuck sighed and tried to explain again, "Ellie it's just in my line of work I make a lot of enemies and some of them may try and hurt me or Sarah and I can't protect her myself."

Ellie looked at him inquisitively, "Where's this coming from Chuck?"

Chuck thought quickly, "After the concert a crazy guy came up to us and was yelling at us, I froze and Casey came in and removed the guy, I just felt hopeless." Chuck was still getting use to lying and to both his relief and horror; Ellie swallowed what he said completely.

Sarah was listening to the conversation and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Chuck. He was by far the most important member of the team yet at the same time he was the most hopeless of all of them. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she had to have a talk with Chuck about what she was talking about.

"Do you love her Chuck?" Ellie's question jolted Sarah back into reality and she leaned in closer to the transmitter both shocked by the question and extremely interested in Chucks answer.

Chuck was also totally shocked by Ellie's question and had to think about it. After a couple minutes of thinking, Chuck decided the best thing to do was answer as truthfully as possible, "Yes, I think I do."

Sarah found herself smiling in spite of herself and had to remind herself that it was a cover.

Ellie smiled at Chucks answer even though she had already known the answer of course but she didn't know if he had known it yet. She leaned in and asked Chuck the big question, "Does she love you,"

At this, Sarah stood up and walked around the room. Of course she didn't love him, he is an asset nothing more, nothing less. While she said this, she knew there was that tiny piece of her that was trying to pull her in a different direction but she tried to ignore it, as she had been for doing over a month now.

Chuck thought about what Ellie had just asked him for a long time. In the end he decided, "I don't think so, it's too early," Sarah sighed, not sure if she loved or hated what Chuck had just said. Snap out of it Sarah, Chuck is an asset, nothing more.

Ellie started to laugh and asked Chuck, "Oh you really think that Chuck?"

"Yes?" Chuck asked very confused, Ellie started laughing again. "What's so funny" Chuck asked, desperately trying to get some answers out of Ellie.

"Chuck I'm laughing since Sarah does love you."

Chuck looked at Ellie speechless, not sure really what to say, "Ellie, I'm not sure if your right about that, were still not been going out that long, I'm not sure she loves me."

Ellie smiled, "Well you said you love her though right"

Chuck stuttered, "Y-yes, but..."

"Chuck save it, I'm a women, I can tell when another women is in love, and Sarah is in love, I don't know if she realizes it, but to people who have seen what love really looks like it's obvious. And since she loves you, I know for a fact that she doesn't care if you can fight or not, she won't care either way and you shouldn't either." With that Ellie walked out of the room leaving Chuck to think about what she had just said.

Chuck really didn't have an answer to Ellie, his heart told him one thing but everything he heard and saw told him something completely different, so in the end he just said nothing, resolving to think about it in detail later.

* * *

Sarah stared at the wall thinking of what Ellie said, unable to believe what she had said. Sure Chuck was attractive but he was her asset and she was a professional, Ellie must be seeing what Sarah wanted her too.

Just as that thought came to her head, the door to her apartment swung open. With gun drawn she moved to the door, ready to shoot until Carina walked in, "Nice place" she said, lying down on the coach.

Sighing, Sarah holstered her gun and went over to Carina, "What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Checking out your apartment, I haven't seen you since Hong Kong, how've you been?"

"Pretty good, I've got a pretty good cover, and so far I haven't had to run through an opium den with everyone shooting at me because someone punched out a drug lord who was hitting on her." Carina gave a little half shrug and Sarah snorted, knowing that was as close to an apology as she would get.

"So Sarah, had any good missions yet."

Sarah couldn't resist, "Well we did catch La Ciudad."

At that Carina shot upright, "That was you, Sarah I spent a year of my life trying to find him."

"Her," Sarah corrected with a smile on her face.

"Her," Carina snorted, "Figures, and you find her in a month, now I really need to meet this Chuck, who is he, I looked online and saw he was some rich businessman but when I tried to go deeper I got a Top Secret notice and needed written approval from the Director or General to look in his file."

Sarah had just realized that bragging to Carina may not have been the best idea, "Drop it Carina, you'll meet him tomorrow at the briefing, and your cover is a friend visiting me."

Carina smiled, "So you like him huh." This caught Sarah completely off guard.

"Carina that's ridiculous," but even as the words came out of her mouth, Sarah could tell Carina could see through them completely.

"That's great, seriously Sarah," Carina added seeing the doubt on her face. "From what I heard, you were a mess after Bryce, and finding someone else will definitely help you."

"Carina he's an asset," Sarah protested.

"So, your cover in boyfriend girlfriend right," Sarah nodded, "Then what would be better for your cover then having wild, filthy sex, for the sake of the country of course." Carina added with a giant grin on her face.

"I don't think so Carina," Sarah said, desperately trying to brush her off.

Carina wouldn't stop though, "Look, he likes you right?"

Remembering Ellie and Chuck's earlier conversation Sarah replied, "Yes, I think so."

"And you like him right," At this Sarah stayed silent which Carina inferred as a yes and continued, "So what's the problem, a boyfriend and girlfriend who both like each other doing what comes naturally, I don't see a problem."

Sarah thought about it but shook her head, "It would be totally against regulations and unprofessional."

Carina laughed, "Sarah, I think you crossed that line when you fell for your asset," Sarah stayed silent and Carina continued, "Fine, if you don't want him then I'll take him."

At that Sarah's head shot up, "What" Sarah asked coldly, a faint note of anger entering her voice.

"If you aren't doing anything, I will, he does seem pretty cute and he's rich, two checks in my book. Plus, this way maybe I can find out a little about him."

Sarah stood up with anger emanating from her face, "Don't do it Carina."

"If you don't want him I'll take him, of course, if my best friend is actually going out with him then I'm obligated by best friend rules to stay away." With that Carina left her apartment with a huge smile on her face, hoping her attempt at matchmaker was working and if it didn't, well she did think Chuck was attractive.

For her part Sarah stared at the door for ten minutes after Carina left before going and getting a drink. After she got it she stared at the video feed from Chuck's house, where she saw him sitting and watching TV with Ellie and Captain Awesome. She definitely had a lot to think about, and realized she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

I'm not sure when I will be able to do the next chapter, may be a couple of days or longer, next week is spring break and I'm going to Florida so...

also have a couple ideas of other stories floating around and may write about them some of them include;

Carina had been assigned to Chuck and not Sarah, so instead of Sarah and Chuck it would be Chuck and Carina.

Mary had to bring Chuck with her on her mission and he was raised as Volkoffs son, and Sarah is ordered to seduce him.

Sarah is a investigative journalist investigating the Intersect and meets Chuck while doing the story.

So are those good ideas or not, I have a couple others but dont know if I should write them, so if you think they're good or if you think they suck send a message

thanks


	5. Chapter 5

I know it took me a long time to upload this but I think I rewrote the thing at least three times. This was definitaly the hardest chapter I have written and I'm still not positive it's everything I wanted. Near the end of the story it brings in a couple of ideas I always thought that the tv show should have used. Also, I'm writing a story with Chuck as the adopted son of Volkoff and Sarah as a CIA agent ordered to seduce him called Chuck vrs. the CIA, check it out first chapters out and the second being written.

Also Im not sure if I need to say this since i feel its obvious if your writing on a fanfiction site but i dont own chuck, wish i did but i dont.

As always, please review good or bad, i like all feedback

* * *

The next morning Sarah got up groaning and walked over to the shower. She had thought about Carinas visit for hours last night and in the end decided to try and keep everything as normal as possible. He was her asset, and they were about to go on a very important mission to capture Lee Han and get the information on his network from his home. She didn't want anything to distract Chuck from the mission, maybe in a couple days she would review her options again.

When Sarah got to the building, she saw Hannah rushing to her, "Hey Hannah what's up."

Hannah looked around and then motioned for her to come closer, "Theirs a women waiting to talk to Chuck in the office and she is dressed a little… provocatively." Hannah said delicately.

Sarah groaned, "That's my friend Carina, she is a little unique in the way she test a man's faithfulness."

Hannah nodded sympathetically, "You want me to get rid of her."

"No I can handle it," Sarah walked into Chuck's office, mentally preparing for the coming showdown. When she saw Carina, she stopped in her place and stared at her in shock. She was wearing a pair of short shorts that barely covered all of her ass and a very tight t shirt that may cover everything, but left nothing to the imagination, in other words, she looked like a slut. "What the hell are you wearing?" Sarah hissed in anger.

Carina shrugged, "Hey I said I was moving in on him if you didn't act." Sarah was about to yell something back when Casey and Chuck walked in.

Casey took one look at Carina and snorted, Chuck on the other hand seemed to lose control of all bodily functions. Carina seemed to notice the same thing and started to seductively walk over to Chuck.

Sarah grabbed Chuck and pulled him into his office once their he realized what had happened and started to desperately try and defend himself, "It's not my fault, she caught me completely off guard." Sarah sighed and looked at him.

"Chuck just be careful Carina is very unorthodox she is dangerous and…" Sarah trailed off when she started to realize Chuck was staring at Carina through the door. With a disgusted noise Sarah went over and shut the door, jolting Chuck back to reality.

Chuck looked at Sarah, "Sorry, it's all involuntary Sarah."

She sighed, "I know Chuck," she thought for a second and realized that there was no way that Chuck would be able to stay in control if Carina acted like that, unless… she shook her head, that would just make things worse. She then turned to Chuck, "Chuck, try and ignore her, I'll talk to her and try and get her to stop, but you got to try and resist the temptation yourself, if you ignore her she has no power over you." She knew she sounded like some stupid marriage counselor but it was the only thing she could do.

Chuck snorted, "Easy for you to say ignore her, you aren't the one she is trying to seduce."

Sarah sighed again and then made the ultimate threat, "You want me to go and get Casey to talk to you, you are on a mission and unless you give it your full attention, something bad could happen."

At that threat Chuck caved, "Fine, I'll ignore her, or try to at least." He walked out of the room and put his eyes straight ahead, trying to not even look at Carina.

Sarah stepped out of the room right after him ignored the giant smile that Carina was giving her. Casey had been observing the whole situation with a giant smile on his face and when everyone got back in the room he smiled, "All right, now that that is over, we can get down to business." He clicked on a bottom on the screen, and the face of Lee came up. "This is Lee Han, a human trafficker that is also believed to be transporting terrorist into America. We need to enter the house and get his computer and bring him to a privet interrogation facility. The computer is the main problem; we need Chuck to be able to uncover anything about the computer, using his special talents." He said the last part with a glare at Chuck.

Carina walked over to Chuck, oozing as much sex as she could into her walk. "So Chuck, your some specialist in computers, that's very interesting." She said this leaning in next to him and wrapping her arm around his chest, and then proceeded to start rubbing his chest, she gave a half wink at Sarah, who was silently fuming and trying her best not to hit Carina in the face.

Chuck stared ahead desperately, and Sarah could tell that her threat with Casey was working but she couldn't be sure about how long it was going to work, "OK, let's go and start this briefing, this is an important mission guys, we can't screw around." Sarah says, looking right at Carina who just shrugs, slaps Chuck on the butt and walks into the office.

Casey walks past Sarah with a huge smile on his face, Sarah looked at him angrily when he walked by, "Having fun?"

Casey smiled, "Yeah, watching the two of you fight over the moron is better than watching Deadliest Warrior on TV, right now I think Carina is winning though," he leaned in and with a huge smile on his face, "you gonna take that from her Sarah, I figured with the way you're looking at her she would have a missing limb by now." Sarah gave him the worst glare she could and reached down and showed him one of her knifes, making him shut up for the moment.

* * *

The last person in the room was Chuck and when he got in, Sarah grabbed him and put her down on the seat farthest away from Carina, which Chuck looked at her thankfully for doing.

The screen in the office turned on and General Beckman and Director Graham appeared, Beckman started the briefing, "Good you are all here, the mission is to infiltrate the house of Lee Han, based on Carinas info, he has all of his data and contacts in his computer, we need to get that information because intelligence believes that the terrorist may come over within the week."

Sarah stepped up, "General, this doesn't seem like a mission that Chuck is needed on, he is an important asset and the mission seems very dangerous for simply getting a computer."

"No, Chuck is vital to this mission, his unique ability with computers is necessary to download the information on the computer, you will have a very small time frame and Chuck is definitely the best chance of getting the information we need fast." Sarah nodded and dropped the issue but looked over at Carina, who seemed to be paying more attention in studying Chuck then the mission briefing.

The General continued, "Major Casey and Agent Walker will clear the building of guards while Agent Miller and Chuck will head to the bedroom and capture Lee Han and the computer respectively."

This time it was Casey who interrupted, "General, I'm not sure if leaving Chuck with Agent Miller is the best idea, her unique tactics could be a problem." Sarah nodded.

The general frowned, she wasn't expecting the agents to protest, " I appreciate your concern for the asset Major Casey, however, due to the importance of the mission I must keep the assignments as they are, the mission is tonight dismissed."

As Beckman signed out, Carina got up, stretched and walked out of the room, stopping by Chuck, "Just you and me tonight, in the bedroom no less." She rubbed his hair and left, after a moments hesitation, Sarah followed.

When they got out of earshot of the others, Sarah grabbed Carina and threw her against the wall, "What the fuck are you doing Carina, your totally distracting him from a mission, play this game afterwards."

Carina quickly recover but instead of getting angry, she just had a bigger smile, "I was right, you do like this guy, and why wouldn't you, I looked him up, he's rich, successful, powerful, has some very important friends and is also pretty cute."

Sarah was about to yell at her, that besides the cuteness, none of those were the reasons she liked him, she liked no, she loved him because of the fact he was nice, honest, trustworthy, fun and of course cute. Finally she just had to admit it, "Fine, I like him ok, I may even love him, is that what you wanted to hear Carina?" Sarah glared at Carina, waiting for her to make the next play.

Carina just shook her head, "Not good enough Walker, I know you're madly in love with him, I don't need you to confirm that, I need you to act on it, I'm not stopping until you tell him."

Sarah was exasperated, "Carina he's not a trained agent, he's an asset, he won't be able to handle a mission and deal with you acting like that around him."

"Has he failed any mission so far?" Sarah shook her head, "Then he does have a lot of training in getting around sexual tension." She smiled and Sarah had to admit that she did have a point.

"But I don't advertise it for the world to see Carina," Sarah shot back.

Carina gave a slight shrug, which infuriated Sarah even more, "Well I won't stop unless you stop doing nothing," She leaned in closer, "And you better move fast because I'm starting to get curious what the big deal is with him."

Sarah lost it, and threw an elbow catching Carina right on the nose, then without looking back, Sarah walked away, lost in thought.

By the time that the mission was on, Sarah had decided what she was going to do. She decided that she had to keep Chuck focused, if she did tell Chuck how she felt, she would still distract him, she knew that if he was nervous, the Intersect wouldn't work as good, so she decided that telling Chuck the truth would have to come after the mission was over. She still was worried that Carina would keep up her behavior during the mission, but hopefully Chuck would be able to keep in control for the mission.

She turned the corner and saw Chuck running up to her, "Hey Sarah, before we start this mission, I need to tell you something,"

"Yeah Chuck, what is it?" Sarah asked, worried.

"I just want to apologize for acting like a whipped dog in front of Carina; I really don't like her that much, but my body seems to have a mind of its own." He finished and looked at Sarah.

Sarah didn't know what to say, this was the first time she had ever heard a man apologize for being attracted to a women. She was amazed at Chuck and before she could stop herself she leaned over and kissed him, softly at first but with growing intensity. Chuck was surprised but gave in and pulled her closer. After a couple more minutes of kissing Sarah pushes him away.

Chuck looked at her concerned, "Did I do something wrong Sarah, if I did I'm sorry." Sarah smiled; it was so sweet that he was apologizing after she had started kissing him.

"No Chuck, it's just we are about to have a mission, you need to concentrate on the mission, after the mission we can talk ok?" Chuck nodded, that seemed fair.

As Sarah turned around and started to leave Chuck said one last thing to her, "Hey Sarah, I think that just stopped every thought I had about Carina." Although she didn't say anything, Sarah showed her appreciation for what he said by putting a little more swing in her walk.

* * *

Later that night the four of them got ready for the mission, Sarah, Carina and Casey by cleaning their guns and double checking their weapons and Chuck by sitting it the car and trying to not throw up.

Carina tapped on the window, "Cutie you ready to go?"

"Yup," Chuck said hopping out of the car. Carina looked at Chuck curiously. "What, something wrong?" Chuck asks her when he sees her staring at him.

"No, it's just you aren't acting like a stuttering moron anymore," She looks at him with intense scrutiny and then got a big smile on her face, "Its Sarah isn't it, she finally did something, good for her."

"What are you talking about, Sarah didn't do anything." Chuck lied desperately.

Carina shook her head, "Chuck, I'm a trained CIA agent who has years of training on lying, I can see that your lying Chuck, what happened," She paused and a huge smile went on her face, "It was Sarah right, she did something, what was it Chuck huh."

Chuck decided to stay firm, "A man doesn't kiss and tell Carina," The second he said that he saw Carina smile and hit his head against the wall; sometimes he could be an idiot.

"So she kissed you, how was it Chuck, was it everything that you thought it was, or was it better." She leaned in closer, and was still surprised by the fact that Chuck was not reacting to her at all, she was one of the most accomplished agents at seduction, she had very rarely had any man who had resisted her charm, and the fact an untrained asset was completely ignoring her was unbelievable. "You really must like her a lot Chuck."

Chuck gave her a glare and walked over to where Sarah was finishing gathering her gear. "Hey Sarah, I just wanted to tell you Carina figured it out, she knows we kissed. She got it out of me, she's a very good interrogator" Sarah gave a scowl to Chuck but on the inside was laughing. She figured it had taken probably around one minute to get the info out of him, maybe less.

"It's ok Chuck, I think she already knew. Don't worry about it, she is a trained agent and I wouldn't expect you to stop her interrogation." Chuck smiled, happy that Sarah didn't hold it against him.

Casey just came over, "You two ready to go, we are moving out." With that Sarah gave Chuck a quick hug and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Don't get hurt." Chuck nodded, touched by the concern.

The plan called for Casey and Sarah to go in first, take out the guards and secure a path for Chuck and Carina. Carina had estimated nine guards, which Sarah thought she and Casey could easily handle.

Chuck came over the headset, "Sarah you have two guards around the corner coming to you."

Sarah got her gun out and shot both of them. When they were down she confronted Chuck over the headset, "Chuck, how the hell did you know that."

Even over the headset Sarah could hear that Chuck was trying not to brag, "Well it turns out that the security system uses some chips my company made. I made a backdoor password into all the chips that only I can access, I now have complete control over all security systems in the building."

Casey was impressed but didn't want to show it, "So you just figured this out now moron?"

"Well I was a little distracted Casey," Sarah smiled at that, imagining the sheepish shrug he gave as he said it. Suddenly she had a horrible thought, what if he wasn't talking about Carina, but her. If he was, she had nearly costs them a giant advantage by giving him a kiss. She shook her head, this wasn't the time or the place for self-doubt.

"Chuck this is Sarah, what do you see?"

"Well Carina was one off, there's eight up, two down."

Casey rolled his eyes, "Where moron" Chuck then gave the location of the guards. "And where is Lee?" Casey asked impatiently.

After a few seconds Chuck came back on, "Well it seems Carina was right, I counted Lee as a guard." Chuck sounded embarrassed and Casey looked like he wanted to strangle Chuck. Sarah on the other hand was smiling, the complete innocence on anything spy related was just another reason she liked him so much.

Instead of running to a fight, Chuck's first reaction was to hide and while most would find that an undesirable attribute, for Sarah who was constantly surrounded by Alpha males, that was one of his best traits. He wasn't weak; he was probably more powerful than any agent she had worked with. His power just came for him mind and heart, not muscle. When Chuck can get a senator to change plans to meet him for lunch, that's power, way stronger then muscles and guns.

With that in mind, Sarah saw Chuck's leadership skills at work as he directed the two of them to subdue five of the remaining guards, leaving only Han and his two bodyguards. While Casey and Sarah get into position to cover the doors to the kitchen, Carina and Chuck move to the bedroom. The second they got their Chuck immediately went to the computer and entered a few viruses of his own design that allowed him to bypass all the security systems. Carina stared at him working and felt useless, after Chuck was able to hack into the security and tell Sarah and Casey were all the guards were and also trap Lee in the kitchen; Carina now had nothing to do.

"Hey Chuck, you need any help," Carina was getting boreder by the minute and wanted to do something.

"No I'm good but why don't you go and look around the room, see if Lee has anything hidden in here." Carina shrugged and started to look around. The fact she was now taking orders from the man that just hours ago she thought was useless never came to her mind, the simple fact that she had been impressed by him and now considered him an integral part of the team.

After a couple of minutes Chuck frowned and looked closer at the screen before turning to Carina who was looking through the drawers to take back the last of her clothes, she had given up on finding any documents and decided she wanted to take all her clothes back instead. "Carina look at this" Carina came over and looked at the screen but to her they looked like random numbers and letters.

"What is this, it looks like gibberish?" She was impatient to go back and find her clothing, she knew she left some of her favorite lingerie here but for some reason couldn't find them.

"I'm not sure, it'll take some time to finish translating all the data but look right here." He pointed to a line that had already been translated and the text said; **First package will arrive**.

Carina looked at the line and frowned, "So he's moving in something, can you see where or when?"

Chuck shrugged, "I think so but we may not have the time."

"Why not?" Carina asked frustrated, and Chuck simply pointed at the screen of security monitors where she saw a pair of cars pull up and a group of heavily armed men moved out.

* * *

Carina pulled out her communicator and called Casey, "We have a situation here, ten men coming into the building.

Casey growled in frustration and looking on the screen Carina could see why. It seemed that the last to guards and Lee were a lot better trained then the other guards and had blocked all entrances to the kitchen but one and were holding Sarah and Casey back with coordinated fire. "Can you take them."

Carina stared at the man, shaking her head, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but they're ten of them, even for me that would be pushing it."

Sarah came on now, "Carina, you are the girlfriend of their boss, can't you think of anything?"

Carina thought for a second and nodded, "Sure I can try something, but I'm not sure how long I can give you, Chuck hurry up, and keep your transmitter on at all time." Sarah nodded approvingly, it seemed that Carina had kept her promise, because she was all business now. She heard Casey shout and put all her focus back on the gunfight, right now, she just had to pray Chuck wasn't in any trouble because if he was, their wasn't much she could do.

Back in the bedroom, Chuck was frantically trying to hack into the computer, it was very hard since Lee had put military grade encryption software on it, and for most people it would have been impossible to hack. But Chuck knew he could do it, he was one of the best computer designers in the world and had picked up a couple tricks along the way. Slowly, the security was broken and the message became clearer, and the clearer it got, the more Chuck started to worry.

Carina ran to the front door where the men were starting to gather and stepped out of the door wobbling slightly, "What the hell you doing here." Carina yelled, slurring her words slightly.

Only the commander of the group knew who she was and he also knew that she could get him in a lot of trouble if she complained to Lee, "Ms. Hines, are you ok."

She pushed past him and looked at all the men with contempt. Turning around she asked the commander, "Why are these men invading my house?"

The commander had no idea on how to respond to that, "Miss?"

"I said, why are you invading my house," she stumbled forward, prompting one of the men to catch her, she smiled at him and looked angrily at the commander who gulped. "Me and my sweetie are watching a movie and you come in yelling and making a ton of noise,"

The commander knew he had to try and calm her down, "I'm sorry ma'am but we got a distress call from one of the guards," he cringed as he looked at her glare.

"Fine, I'll go and tell my baby and he will come out if there's a problem, if not get out of here." With that Carina slammed the door closed angrily and gave a huge smile, imagining the surprised and confused look of the men outside. "I bought you some time but I'm not sure how much though, so all of you need to hurry up."

* * *

Sarah and Casey acknowledged her and Sarah could tell that Casey was getting annoyed at not going in, final he just yelled out, "I'm sick of waiting, lets go in," Sarah could tell that no matter what she said, Casey was gonna go in so she nodded. Casey gave her hand signals and she nodded. He quickly pulled out a flash bang grenade and threw it into the room and immediately went in after it went off. Sarah followed him close behind but the way Casey looked; she felt she wouldn't get much to do. Sure enough, Casey had taken both the guards out and had Lee in handcuffs by the time she got in the room.

He was looking at her with a cocky smile on his face, "What took you so long Sarah," she rolled her eyes and looked down at Lee.

He was staring at the two of them and was sobbing, "Please, don't kill me" Sarah looked at the man with disgust, the man specialized in child slavery and she had to use all of her control not to kill him right then, looking at Casey, he was having the same problem.

Carina walked into the room, "If we wanted to kill you these two would have done it an hour ago, the only reason you're alive is we need you to give us all the info about your contacts and network, if it wasn't for that, you would be dead right now."

Lee stared at her, "Carina, what are you doing with them?"

Carina laughed, "Did you really think I loved you, you have nothing to offer men, and this was a job one that I am very happy is over."

Suddenly Chuck came on the transmitter, "Hey guys, I finished translating the files on the computer and I really think you should read this."

"Ok Chuck were coming" Sarah said and the three of them went to the bedroom, with Lee being pulled along in handcuffs. When they got to the room Sarah moved behind Chuck and put her hand on his shoulder, "What have you got Chuck?" he looked up at her and smiled which made her smile back.  
Casey rolled her eye and Carina just had a smile on her face, very happy her plan seemed to work.

Chuck cleared his thoughts of Sarah and concentrated, "Well it took a long time but I was able to translate it and this is what it said."

Sarah looked at the screen and was surprised by what she saw, it said

**First package will be received at 24:00 on beach X, use Plan Omega Red**

Sarah stared at the screen very confused, "Chuck what does that mean?" Casey grunted, pissed and wanting an answer now, Carina stared at the window, already having heard the whole conversation earlier.

Chuck smiled and gradually gave an answer, "This is a note detailing the arrival of 10 terrorist tonight." Casey grunted again and Sarah leaned forward and scrutinized the note.

"Chuck, how sure are you about this?"

"99.9% sure, I…" he was about to say flash on it but due to Sarah's wild gesturing towards Carina direction made him falter. Chuck decided he needed to improvise, "Um I hacked into the computer and found codes that had been deciphered last week and I just input them." Chuck smiled, hopeful Carina would buy it.

Carina laughed, "Chuck, I'm not stupid, its ok if you don't tell me how you did it, just don't insult my intelligence ok," Chuck nodded sheepishly.

Casey came to he rescue, "Ok moron, where is this beach?" Chuck pulled up a map and pointed out a small deserted beach in the middle of nowhere.

Casey glanced at his watch, and saw that it was 23:00, "We've got an hour to get over 100 miles away, let go." Without a word he started to the door until he was grabbed by Carina.

"You're forgetting about those guys aren't you," She asked and pointed to the ten guards outside. Casey grunted and looked at the situation. He knew the three of them could take the guards but was worried about the time it would take; it would probably take too long for them to get to the beach. With that in mind he took out his cell phone to call Beckman and figure out a plan with her.

Suddenly Chuck pulled out his phone and started dialing, "What are you doing," growled Casey.

"Were not the only people in the federal government that has the job of stopping terrorist?" Chuck reminded him.

Sarah smiled, "good thinking Chuck, what team are you calling, the FBI, DEA?"

Chuck gave a huge grin that once again melted her heart, "I'm actually thinking about calling the army."

Sarah and Carina looked at Chuck inquisitively but this time Casey had a huge smile on his face and Sarah distinctly heard him say, "Nice one Chuck," under his breath.

The phone rang a couple times and then a very irritably sounding man came on, "General McMurry here and whoever this is you better have a damn good reason for waking me up."

Chuck smiled, imagining how annoyed the general must be, "General, its Charles Bartowski and I'm sorry to wake you up but its extremely important."

When he heard who it was the generals mood lightened immediately, "Charles, what the problem, anything I can help with."

"Actually there is, I was looking at a couple suspicious files when I decoded what I believe is a message from a terrorist group."

Chuck could hear the sudden concentration on the other side, "I'm listening Charles."

"I'm sending you the data, and the translated data,"

He transmitted it to the general and after a couple seconds the general came back on the line, sounding very concerned, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" Chuck answered confidently.

After another pause, Chuck heard the general yell at someone to sound the alarm, after some more yelling on the other end and the general came back on, "Were sending some men to the position, were based only ten minutes away so we should be in position way ahead of time, ive also called a friend in the Navy to have a couple ships ready to intercept, I do have to contact the CIA though and debrief you."

Chuck interrupted him, "I got that covered sir, one of my bodyguards use to work for them and he already contacted a friend, they have an agent coming to my house." The general accepted that, thanked Chuck profusely and went over to finish preparing his men.

Chuck got off the phone and looking at the surprised look on Sarah face, he shrugged, "I met him at a dinner and sold some of my computer to the men at a discount price."

When he heard Chuck say that Casey whistled and Chuck gave him a glare which Casey ignored. Sarah looked at Casey's surprise and turned back to Chuck, "Is that all you did?" Chuck shrunk at the glare Sarah gave him but didn't say anything.

Casey interrupted, "If Chuck isn't going to say anything I will, i do know that General McMurry got an anonymous donor to give troops over 10 thousand free laptops, and not the cheap kind, the expensive kind." He turned to Chuck and gave a look of actual respect, "I didn't know that was you Chuck."

As Sarah looked at Chuck with a surprised look on her face, Chuck tried to play down the whole thing, "It wasn't that big of a deal really, they protect us all the time, I want to do something that show how grateful I am to them."

As Sarah listened to what Chuck was saying, she was finally completely at peace with telling Chuck how she truly felt about him, the fact that he gave all the computer to the troops was one thing, the fact that he never announced it publically was that part that she loved. Unlike other rich people, he gave the computer for the sake of giving, and didn't want any kind of publicity for it, that was the man she wanted to be with, that was the man she wanted to love. Chuck saw her and looked concerned, "Is something wrong Sarah," she shook her head, gave a big smile and grabbed his hand. Chuck looked surprised at first but after a second he smiled and squeezed her hand back.

Carina interrupted the moment, "Guys this is nice and all, but those men are going into the building." Sarah immediately pulled her hand away and grabbed her gun and along with Casey and Carina started moving down the stairs.

"What do I do," Chuck ask, worried.

"Don't get shot." Casey answered and proceeded to ignore him completely. The three of them used hand signals to coordinate with each other and proceeded to make a kill zone of fire around the front door. The second it opened and they saw two men move in, the three of them opened fire.

Chuck, decided to go upstairs and watched the fight on the security cameras, although his entire familiarity with guns came from video games he was very impressed with the way that the three of them worked together. They moved as one and covered the others blind spot. Suddenly Chuck looked at the back and saw that one of the men had entered the rear door and was sneaking up behind Sarah. He ran down the stairs, despite to do anything , he watched as Sarah turned and brought her gun up the two of them fired at the same time and to his horror, he watched as both of them went down.

"Sarah," he screamed and ran to her, ignoring the yells for Casey and Carina as they finished the last few men off. "Sarah," he breathed as he bent over her. She wasn't moving and he turned her over, trying to hope there was something he could do. As he turned her around he heard her moan and he started to breathe again. "Sarah, are you ok, are you hurt?" he asked very worried.

Sarah groaned and looked at Chuck, for an instant he saw her face light up with a smile but almost immediately it was changed to anger, "What the hell are you doing here Chuck,"

"W-what" Chuck managed to stutter.

"You ran into a gunfight Chuck, what do you think you're doing"

"I was trying to protect you." At that Sarah gave a slight smile but it vanished instantly, "Chuck, my job is to protect you not the other way around." Sarah scolded him. Chuck thought about protesting further, telling her that he did It because he cared for her, that he would've done it again in a heartbeat. In the end he decided that would probably end up worse with the situation so he shut up. Sarah studied his take and sighed, "I'm ok Chuck, I was wearing a vest, and I'm fine." Sarah smiled at the look of relief on Chucks face.

Chuck looked at her and Sarah's heart started to jump again. Both of them started to lean forward and were about to kiss when the door barged in again they both jumped as Casey came sauntering in, "We got them all." He announced proudly. Just then he noticed the bullet hole in Sarah's shirt. "You ok" When she nodded, he smiled and walked to the front, ready to greet the agents that would help control the area.

Sarah and Chuck got up and looked at each other smiling and gave a big shrug and walked to the front where they waited with Casey and Carina.

* * *

A few hours later the four of them were back in Chuck's office and getting debriefed by General Beckman. "Well I must say, despite some very unorthodox methods used, in the end you had a very successful mission. Chuck I want to applaud your ability to think under pressure. I may personally be against you calling the General but professionally it was an excellent idea. I have learned that the army was able to kill seven and capture three of the terrorist without any serious casualties." As she said this, the four of them smiled, Beckman looked down at the paper and frowned. "He has also requested that Chuck visit him and a few other generals to discuss your computer system." The look of disapproval on her face made it obvious that she didn't want anyone else seeing her asset, even if it was legitimate business.

Chuck had been thinking about something for a while now and decided to ask her if it was possible. "General Beckman, I have a question." When she looked at him he decided to continue, "I was wondering if it was possible for me to look at the codes for the Intersect, see if I can improve them at all."

General Beckman stared at him, for anyone else, the answer to that would be a resounding no, but with Chuck she had to pause and think about it for a second. In the end she had no idea, "Let me think about that for a while Bartowski, anything else?" Nobody said anything, "Good then dismissed."

As they left the room Sarah pulled Chuck aside, "Chuck, what was that about?" He sighed, he had known this was coming and had prepared a detailed response but now in the moment it seemed too formal, so he decided to just go out and say what he felt.

"Sarah, I feel sick whenever you go on a mission, I'm stuck here and you go out and put your life in danger for me, Casey too."

Sarah frowned and bit her lip, "Chuck, that's the job, I accept the risk."

"I know that Sarah, but I don't like having people being put in danger because of me, plus" he paused for a second before admitting it, "I can't do any of the things you and Casey can and if there was ever a time when you needed my help I couldn't give it. My kung-foo skill is maybe two or three moved I learned from Mortal Combat and Enter the Dragon."

Sarah laughed, "Is that what it's about Chuck, not being able to fight."

Chuck thought about it, "a little bit I guess yeah, you two and even Carina do this amazing stuff that I can only dream about, I just want to be able to help."

Sarah looked at him and before she could stop herself she gave him a kiss, what he just said confirmed everything that she had thought about him, and she knew that he was quite possibly the greatest guy she had ever meet, and one again felt her heart lurch, and the room seemed a lot hotter. After a couple seconds of kissing she pulled away, "Chuck, I'll train you if you really want, it will be hard but I know that you can do anything you want if you put your mind to it." Chuck still in a comatose state managed to nod.

She smiled and started to walk away when Chuck yelled at her, "Sarah, you want to go on a date with me tomorrow."

Sarah stared at him, "Chuck we have a date tomorrow, for our cover."

"I know that but why don't we make it a real date?"

Sarah sighed, "Chuck, that's against the rules."

"So, how will they tell, we are on orders to have a date, why can't we make it real?"

Sarah stared at him shocked she had never thought of that before. She went over it in her mind and found nothing wrong with it, if it went badly they would go back to having fake dates but if it went well, they could have a real relationship complete with dates, just calling them fake. She smiled at Chuck, "Sure, that sounds like a good idea, just remember to act normal in privet, at least for now." Chuck nodded and went to his car, ecstatic that his idea may work.

Sarah stayed behind to finish writing her report when Carina came in, "Sarah, just to tell you, you and Chuck forgot about a security camera when you had your little chat." At the look of horror on Sarah's face Carina quickly continued, "Don't worry, I deleted it." The look of relief of Sarah's face made Carina smile even more.

Sarah really didn't know what to say to Carina, "So you're leaving now?" she finally asked.

Carina snorted, "I just saved your carrier and you ask if I'm leaving now, Sarah, a thank you would be nice."

Sarah looked horrified, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just…" She waved her hands, unsure of what she meant to say.

"I know, I know, you have no idea of what to say and to be honest if I was in your position I wouldn't either." She frowned, "You really like this guy don't you Sarah."

"Yes, I really do."

Carina smiled again, "To tell you the truth, I think you caught a good one, I'll see you later ok." She started to leave when Sarah ran up to her and gave her a hug. Caught completely off guard Carina turned to Sarah, "Why did you do that?"

"To tell you thanks, if you didn't pressure me, I probably never would have made a move, thanks for that."

Carina smiled and walked to her car, just as she was about to drive away she turned around and yelled to Sarah, "Good luck" Sarah watched her leave and smiled, she really didn't know how the date with Chuck was going to go, but she knew she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

I've always wished that the tv show had put something in the show where Chuck actually got trained by Casey and Sarah and also nevery got why Sarah and Chuck couldent just go on a real fake date, so i decided they would do both here. I you have any ideas on where the story should go, please tell me, I'm open to all ideas.

Next Chapter, can Sarah and Chuck have a real fake date or will it go horribley wrong.


End file.
